


Wszystko przychodzi z czasem

by Darina989



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sa, Samstiel - Freeform, inwencja twórcza pełną parą, mało kanonu, miłość, wszystko może się zdarzyć - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darina989/pseuds/Darina989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zainspirowane "Sąsiadami". <br/>Dean, młody architekt poznaje Castiela, ich spotkanie zmieni każdemu życie i przewróci do góry nogami. Kto zrobi pierwszy krok w kierunku drugiego?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

 

 

Dean siedział nad projektem ogrodu przy swoim wielkim biurku w salonie, gdy do domu wszedł uradowany Sam.

\- Zaprosiłem go na bilard.

\- Gratuluję w końcu stałeś się facetem z jajami i odważyłeś się odezwać. To, za którym razem udało się wydobyć jakiś dźwięk z twoich ust?

Młodszy brat Deana rzucił teczkę na kanapę i wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę po czym spuścił wzrok na swoje stopy.

\- Pięć razy ...

\- Pięć razy, poważnie... Pięć razy go widziałeś i dopiero za szóstym podszedłeś i zaprosiłeś go na randkę? Faktycznie musimy to oblać, to wielki sukces! - zaśmiał się w głos Winchester.

\- Odwal się, a ty od ilu lat nie umawiasz się z nikim.... - gdyby mógł Sam pierdolnąłby się w tym momencie patelnią prosto w twarz i to dosłownie, nie uderzył tylko pierdolnął.

Dean podniósł głowę z nad wielkiego białego brystolu i spojrzał uważnie na brata. Wiedział, że Sammy nie chciał go zranić tymi słowami, ale czasem chciał dać mu znać, że warto ruszyć z życiem do przodu.

\- To mój wybór, od Balthazara nie znalazłem nikogo kto byłby wstanie zająć jego miejsce.

\- Myślisz, że już nie znajdziesz?

Szczeniacki wzrok młodszego Winchestera wskazywał, że bardzo mu przykro z tego powodu, iż znów wyciągnął na światło dzienne wspomnienia o Balthazarze. Dean tylko wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się delikatnie wstając od biurka.

\- Nie wiem, ale jak dotąd nikogo na horyzoncie nie widać.

Sam skinął i skierował się do kuchni by coś zjeść. Szatyn zabrał butelkę wody z blatu kuchennego i wrócił do projektu. Z zawodu był architektem krajobrazu, uwielbiał tą pracę. Zawsze chciał tworzyć coś od podstaw jak ogrody, place zieleni czy parki. Właśnie na studiach poznał Balthazara. Od pierwszego spotkania nienawidził drania z całego serca, a najgorsze było dla niego to, że dzielił z nim pokój w akademiku. Darli koty o wszystko o pozostawienie pustych butelek po piwie, o nie posprzątanie brudnych ciuchów, o otwarte okno w pokoju, o głośną muzykę, o książki na biurku, o wszystko. Balth uwielbiał imprezy co jeszcze denerwowało Deana, gdy współlokator jego wracał pijany, albo co gorsza robił imprezy w ich pokoju nie informując o tym Winchestera. Irytował wszystkich dookoła, ale nikogo tak bardzo jak Deana. Nawet szatyn próbował przenieść się gdzie indziej, ale musiał czekać, aż pierwszy rok się skończy, by móc szukać nowego pokoju lub nowego współlokatora. Ale żeby móc funkcjonować do tego czasu z Balthem musiał go zaakceptować i zaprzyjaźnić się w pewien sposób. Nawet nie obejrzał się, a zostali najlepszymi kumplami i zakochał się w tym pajacu. Pewnego dnia postanowili zrobić wspólną imprezę by zakopać topór wojenny już na stałe, nawet nie obejrzeli się, a wylądowali w łóżku. „W końcu dałeś się ponieść Dean-o!” „Nie dałem się, jeśli tego chciałem” „Chciałeś? Ty.. Chciałeś?” „A myślałeś, że co...”. Od tego wieczoru byli najbardziej zakochaną parą na studiach, wszyscy mieli ich już dość, bo nie opuszczali siebie na krok. Zachowywali się jak dwoje idiotów, którzy nie umieją bez siebie żyć. Balth był cholernie zazdrosny o Winchestera o każdego kto kręcił się obok niego i nie ważne czy to był facet czy dziewczyna. Ale Dean wiedział z kim chce być i nic nie zmieniało faktu, że poznawał bardzo interesujących facetów, wpatrzony był w Balthazara. Pięć lat mu zajęło, aby w końcu poprosić Baltha o to, aby nie byli tylko parą, ale i małżeństwem. Był gotowy na poważny krok, chciał założyć rodzinę i miał z kim. Zabrał partnera na cudowną kolację i zaręczyli się. Żałował, że długo nad tym zwlekał, bo aż 5 lat i co z tego, że był młody i miał 26 lat na karku, chciał resztę życia spędzić przy boku swojej prawdziwej miłości. Balth oczywiście zgodził się od razu, nawet przerywając mowę Deanowi, sam od jakiegoś czasu o tym myślał, wyciągnął z kurtki małe pudełeczko z obrączką pokazując szatynowi. Wymienili się obrączkami zakładając sobie nawzajem, po tym kochali się na tyle Impali Winchestera na wzgórzu zakochanych. Wszystko miało być piękne, szczęśliwe i do końca. Ale pech chciał, że gdy wracali do domu z cudownego wieczoru pijany kierowca wjechał w nich na czołówkę. Dean przez dwa tygodnie leżał w szpitalu w śpiączce, a Balthazar zginał na miejscu mając tak poważne obrażenia, że ratownicy nie zdołali go uratować. Od tego wydarzenia Dean nie związał się z nikim, nie spotkał na swojej drodze nikogo kto zajął by jego serce tak mocno jak Balthazar. Nie znalazł potencjalnego kandydata do założenia rodziny, o której marzył. Obrączki również nie ściągnął, nosił ją na pamiątkę, a może po to, aby odstraszać innych by wiedzieli, że jest zajęty. A może nosił by przypominać sobie co się wydarzyło sześć lat temu i nie powinien być szczęśliwy już nigdy jak kiedyś. Przecież już znalazł to coś co było dla niego najważniejsze.

Następnego wieczora Dean siedział w salonie na kanapie przed telewizorem i oglądał jakiś mecz, gdy po 23 wrócił Sam. Zdziwiony spojrzał parę razy na zegarek i na brata nie rozumiejąc co on tutaj robi. Ale gdy spojrzał na zbitą minę Sama uśmiechnął się i próbował nie roześmiać się w głos

\- Co zrobiłeś, że twoja randka uciekła tak wcześnie?

\- Musiał wrócić do domu. Dostał telefon, że coś się stało z jego synem.

\- Synem? - przesunął się, aby brat mógł usiąść obok niego.

\- Tak synem. Też się zdziwiłem. - opadł na kanapę i zatopił się w poduszkach.

Dean podał mu butelkę piwa, Sam przyjął ją z delikatnym uśmiechem.

\- No to co, że ma syna. To jeszcze nie koniec świata. - wzruszył ramionami szatyn.

\- Nic nie mówię.

\- To, że ty nigdy nie chciałeś takiego życia, rodzina, dom i biały płot nie znaczy, że może się to zmienić.

\- Ale ja przecież nic takiego nie powiedziałem. Okej nie przepadam za dziećmi, nigdy nie potrafiłem z nimi rozmawiać, a tym bardziej zajmować się nimi. Ale Castiel jest wart spróbowania. - Sam gorączkowo gestykulował dłonią trzymając butelkę z piwem

\- Castiel? W końcu podzieliłeś się jak ma na imię – mrugnął Dean.

Sam tylko wzruszył ramionami zagłębiając się bardziej w poduszkach

\- Chcesz u tatusia zapunktować zaproś go na kolację z synem.

Młodszy Winchester spojrzał uważnie na brata marszcząc brwi.

\- Mówię poważnie. Dla rodzica dzieci są najważniejsze, więc jeśli ten cały Castiel zobaczy, że próbujesz poznać jego dziecko i nie odstrasza cię jego bagaż życiowy, to może i on pomyśli o tym wszystkim na poważnie.

\- Czasem twoja filozofia mnie przeraża – kręcił głową Sammy uśmiechając się z nad butelki.

Dean szturchnął brata i śmiejąc się zaczął mu opowiadać o swoim nowym projekcie ogrodu dla pewnego starszego małżeństwa, a Sam opowiadał o nowej sprawie w korporacji, gdzie pracował. Od czasu do czasu krzyczeli widząc co się dzieje na ekranie telewizora, gdzie ciągle leciał mecz.

 

Przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie Sam widział się trzy razy z Castielem, aż w końcu zaprosił go na kolację do domu wraz z synem. Wyprosił na bracie, aby nigdzie się nie ulotnił i został z nimi na kolacji bojąc się, że mógłby sobie nie poradzić z małym chłopcem, a po drugie ktoś musiał zrobić tą kolację, bo oczywiście młodszy Winchester był tępakiem w gotowaniu. Jedynie co zrobił to przygotował stół do kolacji. Oczywiście zadzwonił wcześniej do Castiela, czy nie będzie problemu, że jego brat zje z nimi kolacje, ale mężczyzna oczywiście się zgodził, przecież i tak przychodził ze swoim synem to miło będzie poznać rodzinę Sama.

Młody Winchester poszedł w końcu się przebrać, gdy zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Dean wytarł dłonie w ścierkę i poprawiając kołnierzyk przy czarnej koszuli poszedł otworzyć gościom.

Dean z uśmiechem na twarzy otworzył zamaszyście drzwi i ujrzał wielkie niebieskie oczy, które wpatrywały się w niego. Musiał przyznać, że brat miał gust, bo facet był cholernie przystojny. Rozczochrane ciemne włosy, wielkie niebieskie oczy, zgrabny nos i cudowne usta. Mężczyzna był w jego wieku lub niedużo starszy, stał w jasnym płaszczu delikatnie się uśmiechając z zaskoczeniem wypisanym na twarzy. Pewnie podejrzewał, że otworzy mu drzwi Sam. Ale prawda była taka, że Castiela zamurował widok jaki ujrzał. Nie mówił, że Sam Winchester był brzydki czy coś w tym stylu, ale jego brat to był chodzący cud. Zielone iskrzące oczy, ciemne blond krótkie włosy, które i tak żyły w swoim nieładzie, delikatne piegi naniesione na policzki i nos. Castiel zapomniał, że powinien oddychać, a co gorsza zapomniał języka w gębie.

\- Hej, ty jesteś zapewne Cas, a ty?

Dean przeniósł wzrok na chłopca stojącego obok mężczyzny. Mały miał nie więcej niż siedem lat. Miał krótkie blond włosy i niebieskie oczy. Winchester podejrzewał, ba nawet wiedział, że oczy odziedziczył po ojcu. Były również wielkie i niebieskie jak ocean.

\- Joshua, miło mi – podał mężczyźnie dłoń.

\- Jestem Dean, wejdźcie – odsunął się by mogli wejść do środka.

\- Castiel Novak – w końcu ochrypłym głosem odezwał się brunet.

Szatyn zamknął drzwi i poczuł dreszcz przechodzący po plecach. Boże co za głos nie wiedział dlaczego od razu pomyślał, że Castiel mógłby pracować w telekomunikacji i to porno telekomunikacji. Uśmiechnął się odganiając te myśli i podał dłoń mężczyźnie.

\- Dean Winchester.

\- Przyniosłem do kolacji – wręczył butelkę wina.

Wincheter skinął głową odbierając trunek.

\- Zostawcie tutaj okrycia i rozgośćcie się. Sam pewnie układa włosy, więc trochę mu to zajmie. Josh napijesz się soku pomarańczowego?

\- Z chęcią i Joshua.

Dean roześmiał się i wszedł do kuchni. Sam w tym momencie zszedł na dół i rozpromienił się widząc bruneta, który wieszał swój płaszcz i kurtkę syna na wieszaku.

\- Cześć Castiel.

\- Witaj Sam.

Młodszy Winchester przyjrzał się uważnie mężczyźnie, który miał na sobie zwykłe jasne dżinsy i białą koszulę i przeniósł wzrok na chłopca stojącego obok niego. Również pierwsze co zauważył jak jego brat, że mały odziedziczył oczy po ojcu.

\- Cześć, jestem Sam.

\- Joshua.

\- Proszę, wejdźcie dalej – skierował ich do stołu i podszedł do Deana.

\- Gotowe?

\- Prawie, siadaj i zagaduj gości.

Siedzieli w trójkę przy stole, a starszy Winchester kończył kolację. Nalał do dzbanka soku pomarańczowego i postawił na stole uśmiechając się do chłopca. Joshua odwzajemnił uśmiech. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale polubił tego Deana. Był taki normalny, bo ten wysoki facet zachowywał się jakby miał zaraz coś głupiego zrobić. Nie rozumiał dlaczego tak się denerwował. Szatyn postawił półmisek pieczeni i usiadł obok chłopca, a na przeciw siebie miał Castiela, który nerwowo rozglądał się po całym pomieszczeniu. Nie wiedział jak ma się zachować, bo gdy patrzył na Deana jego serce przyspieszało i robiło mu się gorąco, a nie miał zamiaru rozpinać jeszcze jednego guzika koszuli, bo już to zrobił. Nie rozumiał dlaczego tak się nie dzieje, gdy patrzył na Sama, który uśmiechał się do niego i przecież był bardzo miłym mężczyzną. Spotykał się już parę razy z nim i dobrze mu było w jego towarzystwie i nawet dogadywali się, chociaż w większości rozmawiali tylko o pracy i o niczym więcej, ale podobało mu się to. Dean nałożył chłopcu pieczeń puszczając mu oko. Brunet uśmiechnął się pod nosem widząc uśmiech swojego syna, który posłał szatynowi. Chyba również jego syn odczuwał sympatię do Deana, chociaż poznali go dopiero dzisiaj.

\- Czym się zajmujesz Cas? - zapytał Dean.

Brunet odłożył półmisek na stół patrząc na mężczyznę. Już drugi raz nazwał go „Cas”. Nikt tak do niego nie mówił i zdziwiło go to, że nawet mu się to podobało.

\- Jestem nauczycielem oraz od czasu do czasu pomagam w bibliotece publicznej. Joshua marchewkę też trzeba zjeść.

\- Nie lubię jej – skrzywił się chłopiec.

\- To chyba nie będziesz mógł zostać superbohaterem jak nie jesz marchewki.

Chłopiec odwrócił się patrząc intensywnie na Deana.

\- Oni jedzą marchewkę? - zapytał.

\- Oczywiście, a myślisz skąd Batman lub Spider-Man nabierają siłę by zwalczać złoczyńców? Jedzą marchewkę, bo ona dodaje duuuuużo im siły.

Joshua przekrzywił głowę patrząc na swój talerz i wpatrując się w marchewkę. Powoli zjadł ją i spojrzał na Deana.

\- Mogę dokładkę?

\- No ba, możesz zjeść ile chcesz – zaśmiał się dokładając mu na talerz pomarańczową breję.

Castiel uśmiechnął się i napotkał spojrzenie zielonych oczu, skinął głową z niedowierzaniem, że mężczyźnie udało się namówić jego syna do zjedzenia jakiegokolwiek warzywa, bo on miał zawsze z tym problem.

\- A ty jesz marchewkę, Dean? - zapytał chłopiec.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Jem ją bym miał dużo siły nad swoimi projektami.

\- A ty Sam?

Młodszy Winchester był zaskoczony pytaniem chłopca, który siedział naprzeciw niego. Przełknął gulę i uśmiechnął się kiwając ze zdenerwowaniem głową.

\- Tak, ja też jem marchewkę bym mógł wsadzać do paki złoczyńców.

\- Jesteś jak Batman? - przekrzywił głowę przyglądając się młodszemu Winchesterowi.

\- Z tymi włosami to mógłby być Kobietą Kot lub Mery Jane, co tygrysie? - puścił oko bratu.

Sam miał ochotę odgryźć się, ale wiedząc, że przy stole siedzi dziecko zwęził tylko niebezpiecznie oczy nie mówiąc nic. Castiel próbował zatuszować śmiech kaszlem, na co Dean wyszczerzył się jeszcze szerzej niż wcześniej widząc, że udało mu się zawstydzić brata przed gościem.

\- Jestem prawnikiem, dlatego zamykam złoczyńców.

Widać było, że Joshua był zadowolony z ich odpowiedzi, bo zajadał się swoją dokładką. Brunet spojrzał na Sama, który odetchnął z ulgą. Castiel uśmiechnął się do niego dodając mu otuchy, aby wiedział, że dobrze sobie radzi. Spojrzał na Deana, który właśnie dolewał soku pomarańczowego małemu. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ktoś tak bezinteresownie zajmuje się jego dzieckiem. Joshua uśmiechnął się w podzięce.

\- Czym się zajmujesz, Dean? - robił projekty, ale czego nie wiedział Cas.

\- Jestem architektem krajobrazu. Mam swoją małą firmę.

\- Masz dużo zleceń?

\- To zależy od pory roku. Ale przeważnie próbuję brać jeden projekt, a następny dopiero kiedy skończę ten pierwszy. Ale czasem mam zbyt miękkie serce i zdarza mi się mieć naraz trzy projekty.

\- I nie śpisz po nocach tylko pracujesz – wtrącił Sam.

\- Cóż zrobić, z czegoś trzeba żyć – wzruszył ramionami.

\- A ja ostatnio dostałem piątkę z plastyki – powiedział dumnie Joshua.

\- A co zrobiłeś? - zapytał zainteresowany Dean.

Chłopiec się rozpromienił widząc, że mężczyznę naprawdę interesuje jego ocena i praca, którą zrobił. Castiel czuł, że jego serce zaraz wyskoczy z radości, przecież tacy faceci nie istnieją naprawdę. No chyba, że Winchester chce być dobry i zachować się jak należy i po prostu interesuje się tym co jego chłopiec mówi, by nie było mu przykro.

\- Pani kazała nam narysować nasz dom z podwórkiem, ale nie zbyt wyszły mi okna i drzwi i dostałem tylko pięć.

\- Pięć to bardzo dobra ocena – pogłaskał syna po głowie brunet.

\- Słuchaj taty, ma rację, pięć to na parwdę dobra ocena. Ale gdybyś chciał poćwiczyć to mogę ci w tym pomóc i nauczyć cię paru trików.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Jasne, następnym razem pochwalisz się wszystkim jaki z ciebie Picasso w malowaniu okien i drzwi.

Joshua rozpromienił się, gdyby był słońcem na pewno wypaliłby im wszystkim oczy. I ożywił się tak, że zaczął opowiadać o swoich rysunkach, które dawno temu namalował. Sammy nie był zbyt szczęśliwy z takiej kolacji. Sądził, że będzie ona wyglądała trochę inaczej, ale widząc uśmiech Castiela odetchnął z ulgą wiedząc, że jednak kolacja nie jest taka tragiczna i brunet jest zadowolony. Tak jak Dean powiedział, dla niego dziecko jest najważniejsze, więc jeśli Joshua dobrze się bawi, to i Castiel jest z tego powodu zadowolony. A może sam również dobrze się bawi? Cieszył się, że jego brat tutaj razem z nimi był, bo jedyny z ich dwójki umie rozmawiać z dziećmi, on nie miał do tego talentu, a Dean widocznie urodził się z takim o to super talentem. A może to było to, że Dean zawsze chciał mieć dzieci i normalną rodzinę, a Sam nigdy nie marzył o takim czymś, chyba nie dorósł do tego. Nie miał pojęcia od czego to zależało.

\- Kolacja była fantastyczna, dziękuję jeszcze raz za zaproszenie – Castiel uśmiechnął się do Sama, który stał oparty o jego samochód.

Brunet zajrzał na tylne siedzenie, gdzie Joshua smacznie spał i przeczesał mu włosy. Po cichu zamknął drzwi i odwrócił się do Winchestera.

\- Podziękuj jeszcze raz Deanowi za namówienie mojego syna do zjedzenia warzyw. Ja zawsze mam z tym problem.

\- Nie ma sprawy, uważaj na siebie i do zobaczenia.

Sammy chciał pocałować na pożegnanie bruneta, ale o dziwo mężczyzna szybko znalazł się na siedzeniu za kierownicą i odpalił już silnik auta. Machnął dłonią na pożegnanie uśmiechając się i wyjechał z podjazdu Winchesterów. Sam wiedział, że Castiel był bardzo dziwnym mężczyzną, od samego początku nie pozwolił się pocałować odkąd się spotykają czy nawet objąć czy przytulić. Nie rozumiał dlaczego, ale nie mówił nic, będzie czekał, aż sam Castiel otworzy się przed nim.

 

Dean wszedł do kawiarni po dobrą mocną kawę. Uwielbiał tutaj przychodzić. Jo gdy go zobaczyła od razu wiedziała, że ma podać to co zawsze i zaczęła robić kawę. Gdy wręczała mu kubek gorącego napoju mężczyzna poczuł jak ktoś go ciągnie za nogawkę. Spojrzał w dół i ujrzał małego chłopca.

\- Josh, hej. Co ty tu robisz?

\- Witaj Dean, siedzimy z tatą tam na końcu i jestem Joshua – wskazał dłonią siedzącego Castiela rozmawiającego przez telefon.

Winchester podziękował Jo za kawę i poszedł za chłopcem do ich stolika, aby się przywitać z brunetem.

\- Hej Cas.

\- Witaj Dean – brunet zaskoczony wpatrywał się w zielone oczy chowając telefon do kieszeni.

\- Przysiądziesz się do nas? - zapytał Joshua.

\- Tak, proszę – wskazał dłonią wolne krzesło Castiel.

\- Jasne, czemu nie.

Zajął miejsce obok bruneta, chłopczyk usadowił się naprzeciwko szatyna. Dean spojrzał w niebieskie oczy mężczyzny i uśmiechnął się. Nie wiedział dlaczego tak często zaczął się uśmiechać.

\- Jak tam w pracy, dzieciaki dały ci popalić?

\- Nie było dziś tak źle, czytaliśmy o przygodach Tomcia Paluszka.

Dean spojrzał na biały brystol chłopca, który zastanawiał się co narysować.

\- A tobie Josh jak poszło na plastyce?

\- Dalej mam problem z rysowaniem okien i drzwi. Wychodzą mi strasznie krzywe.

Dean odłożył kawę na stolik biorąc wcześniej parę łyków i wziął jeden z ołówków chłopca by po chwili zacząć rysować mały domek.

\- Ja też na początku nie umiałem dobrze rysować, ale jeśli ćwiczysz to wprawisz się we wszystko, spójrz. Najpierw poćwicz rysowanie kwadratów i prostokątów. I jeśli nie wyjdą ci proste nic się nie stanie, dojdziesz do perfekcji. A później przenieść te kwadraty na domek. Widzisz.

Chłopiec przypatrywał się intensywnie jak Dean najpierw zaczął rysować kwadraty i prostokąty, a później narysował na domku dwa okna, a poniżej pośrodku drzwi.

\- To nic trudnego i nie przejmuj się jeśli na początku ci nie wyjdzie, musisz ćwiczyć. - spojrzał w niebieskie oczy chłopca.

Gdy skończył rysować domek, delikatnie kciukiem potarł swój rysunek, który się roztarł i dodał mu ciekawego ubarwienia.

\- Mały dodatek, ale musisz robić to delikatnie. Nauczę cię, a teraz spróbuj sam narysować okna i drzwi.

Joshua poprawił się na krześle biorąc ołówek i wyciągając język zaczął rysować najpierw same kwadraty i prostokąty. Dean zaśmiał się pod nosem widząc determinację chłopca i wziął kubek kawy do ręki.

\- Masz podejście do dzieci – zauważył Castiel.

\- Po prostu wiem jak z nimi rozmawiać, musiałem opiekować się Sammym, gdy był mały. Nauczyłem się tego i owego. Ten wiek to jeszcze nie jest najgorszy, zobaczysz jak zacznie się umawiać – mrugnął do bruneta.

Castiel szybko odwrócił wzrok patrząc na syna. Boże on naprawdę mrugnął do niego. Czy tu było tak gorąco, czy nagle rozgrzało go od środka?

\- Na szczęście daleko mi do tego. Jeszcze.

\- Ciesz się. Pamiętam jak Sam był w wieku Joshuy to ciągle biegał z piłką i chciał zostać najlepszym bejsbolistą. A gdy podrósł to ciągle mi jęczał za uchem, że tego mu nie wolno, tego nie może.

\- Odkąd zajmowałeś się bratem?

\- Chyba od urodzenia. Gdy Sammy miał pół roku w naszym domu wybuchł pożar, straciliśmy wtedy mamę, zostaliśmy sami z tatą.

\- Przykro mi – Castiel spojrzał na Deana, który bawił się swoim kubkiem kawy.

\- Stare dzieje, Sam nie pamięta jej był za mały nie odczuwa tego jak ja. Mam małe wspomnienia z nią związane, ale było to prawie trzydzieści lat temu, więc cóż trzeba żyć dalej. Tata odbudował z wujkiem nasz dom, ale nie pomieszkaliśmy tam zbyt długo wraz z nim. Gdy skończyłem dziesięć lat nagle zmarł, prawdopodobnie miał tętniaka. Zostaliśmy z Sammym sami.

\- To straszne – przejął się Castiel.

Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić co Winchester musiał przechodzić od dziecka. W wieku czterech lat stracić matkę, sześć lat później ojca. Dla takiego dzieciaka to może być trauma na całe życie, a on po prostu zajął się swoim bratem i wychowywał go, bo był przecież tylko starszym bratem.

\- Zobacz Dean! - krzyknął Joshua nie słuchając w ogóle o czym ta dwójka rozmawiała.

Szatyn pochwalił wykonaną pracę chłopca i pokazał mu jak powinien zacząć rysować płot. Po chwili malec zabrał się za rysowanie. Dean wziął łyk kawy i spojrzał na smutną minę bruneta. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie i skinął głową na mężczyznę.

\- Takie jest życie nic się nie zrobi, Cas. Przenieśliśmy się z Sammym do wujka Bobbyego i mieszkaliśmy z nim do mojej pełnoletności. Wróciliśmy do rodzinnego domu i nadal opiekowałem się moim bratem. Wiem, że teraz jest dorosły i sam zarabia na siebie, ale ...

\- Rozumiem. Musiało być ci ciężko.

\- Bywało różnie, ale zawsze mogliśmy na siebie liczyć.

Castiel spojrzał na swojego syna i uśmiechnął się smutno bardzo dobrze rozumiejąc szatyna.

\- Nigdy nie zastanawiałem się nad rodzicielstwem. Po drugie zawsze ciągnęło mnie do facetów, a nie każdy chce normalnej rodziny. Przyjaźniłem się od dziecka ze wspaniałą kobietą, Meg. Pewnego razu poprosiła mnie czy bym nie został ojcem jej dziecka. Nie układało jej się z facetami, a bardzo pragnęła zostać mamą. Zawsze mi powtarzała, że jestem najlepszym kandydatem – zaśmiał się na to wspomnienie - Pomyślałem dlaczego nie, zawsze ktoś zostanie po mojej śmierci, a Meg była dla mnie najważniejszą kobietą w moim życiu, więc dwa razy nie musiałem się zastanawiać.

Dean uważnie słuchał popijając od czasu do czasu kawę i nie spuszczając wzroku z błąkających niebieskich oczu, które patrzyły ciągle na swojego syna.

\- Całe 9 miesięcy minęły tak szybko, że nawet nie obejrzeliśmy się, a Meg wylądowała na porodówce. Wszystko szło dobrze, ale nagle wystąpiły jakieś komplikacje przy porodzie i musieli podjąć lekarze najtrudniejszą decyzje. Uratować Meg, czy dziecko. Megan nawet nie pozwoliła im się zastanawiać wiedziała czego chce. Joshua urodził się cały i zdrowy, a Meg ...

\- Przykro mi.

Castiel uśmiechnął się smutno i spojrzał w zielone oczy.

\- Zaopiekowałem się małym i nie żałuję tej decyzji. To była najlepsza decyzja w moim dotychczasowym życiu.

\- Dobrze zrobiłeś, masz cudownego syna – Dean nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy uśmiechnął się czule do bruneta.

Castiel widział, że Winchester mówi szczerze, że naprawdę uważa jego syna za prawdziwy skarb. Serce aż mu szalało z radości, a jeszcze chwila czuł, że mógłby tu zaszlochać z takiego uczucia, które gdzieś zakiełkowało mu w srodku. Skinął tylko głową i przeczesał włosy chłopcu.

\- Czasem mam obawy, że sobie nie poradzę z jego wychowaniem. Z roku na rok jest trudniej, ale staramy się obydwoje.

\- Oj nie przesadzaj Cas, rodzicielstwo jest cholernie trudne, ale to jest najlepsze co mogło cię spotkać. Zawsze marzyłem by założyć rodzinę.

\- Dlaczego tego nie zrobiłeś? - chciał ugryźć się w język, ale pytanie samo wyskoczyło z jego ust.

\- Po prostu pewne sprawy się schrzaniły – uśmiechnął się smutno – Świetnie! - krzyknął widząc namalowany płot przez chłopca – Jeśli będziesz ćwiczył to zostaniesz lepszy niż Picasso, słowo daję. Następnym razem, nauczę cię jeszcze paru trików, ale teraz muszę uciekać mam spotkanie z klientem.

Dean poczochrał głowę chłopca, który roześmiał się próbując wyrwać się spod dłoni Winchestera. Wziął swój kubek i żegnając się z Castielem kiwnięciem głowy wyszedł z kawiarni machając na pożegnanie Jo. Brunet opadł na krzesło patrząc na rozpromienioną twarz swojego syna i musiał przyznać, że Dean był idealnym kandydatem na męża. Widział, że dogadywał się z dziećmi bardzo dobrze, miał przykład na swoim synu. Był ciepłym, troskliwym mężczyzną, który przeszedł w swoim życiu wiele by docenić to co ma wokół siebie. Casteil dobrze wiedział, że gdyby spotkał Deana pierwszego nie pozwolił by mu odejść. Wyczuwał od niego dobro, szczerość, ale i smutek, który chował głęboko w sobie. I poznając odrobinę historii Winchesterów miał inne spojrzenie na tą dwójkę. Ale wyczuwał, że ten smutek nie jest tylko przez to, że stracił Dean rodziców. Czuł w kościach, że wydarzyło się coś jeszcze co zmieniło go w innego człowieka.

 

Przez ostatnie dwa miesiące Sam miał dużo pracy i zostawał do późna, ale gdy tylko udawało mu się wyrwać wcześniej i mieć wolny wieczór dzwonił do Castiela by się z nim spotkać. Wychodzili do baru, kawiarni czy nawet do kina.

Pewnego wieczoru kiedy Dean kończył projekt Sammy chodził nerwowo po salonie w te i z powrotem, co bardzo irytowało starszego Winchestera.

\- No w końcu powiesz o co chodzi, czy będziesz łaził jak smród po gaciach?

\- Mógłbyś wyjść gdzieś dziś?

\- A co? - spojrzał na brata zaciekawionych wzrokiem.

\- Chciałem, znaczy zaprosiłem Castiela do nas, samego.

Dean uśmiechnął się na wzmiankę o brunecie, od dwóch miesięcy go nie widział, chociaż raz udało mu się rozmawiać przez telefon gdy podawał przepis na jabłecznik, gdy Sam nie potrafił przekazać mu sam tego przez telefon.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że masz zamiar przelecieć tatusia i mam usunąć się z drogi.

\- Tak, znaczy nie ... To jest dość dziwne. Widuję się z nim od jakiegoś czasu, a my nawet ...

\- Hm? - spojrzał na niego zaciekawiony.

\- Nie całowaliśmy się.

\- Nie? Nawet pierwszej bazy nie zaliczyłeś?

\- Nie. Zawsze Castiel ucieka lub unika tego. Gdy próbuję się do niego zbliżyć on się oddala na bezpieczną odległość.

\- Może sam próbuje wybadać teren, czy się nadajesz na coś poważnego i dopóki się tego nie dowie nie zbliży się do ciebie – wzruszył ramionami Dean rozmyślając nad tym co usłyszał.

\- Tak sądzisz?

\- Ma dziecko, Sammy. Jemu nie są w głowie jakieś przygody na jedną noc.

\- Ale ja nie chcę go na jedną noc – stwierdził obrażony.

\- To mu to powiedz.

\- Dlatego chce byś wyszedł dzisiaj, teraz, już – wskazał mu drzwi wyjściowe.

\- A co ja z tego będę miał?

\- Będę przywoził ci przez miesiąc ten pyszny jabłecznik od Jo.

Dean poderwał się chowając przybory i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Już mnie nie ma, tylko błagam omijajcie kuchnię, tam jemy.

Zabrał kluczyki od Impali i ruszył w miasto. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że uśmiecha się rozmyślając o brunecie, który nawet jeszcze nie całował się z jego bratem. To było faktycznie dziwne, bo jeśli naprawdę chciałby wybadać teren to zrobiłby to w inny sposób by zobaczyć czy Sammy chce go na jedną noc czy nie. Może tu chodziło o coś innego, ale już nie przejmował się tym, dziś prawdopodobnie odbędzie się nocna orgia w ich domu, co dziwne popsuła mu ta myśl humor. Nawet nie miał pojęcia gdzie jedzie i co ma ze sobą zrobić. Jednak po zastanowieniu postanowił jechać do kina dawno nie oglądał żadnych dobrych premier filmowych.

Castiel zapukał do drzwi przed 21. Sam jak na szpilkach czekał na mężczyznę, wiec kiedy usłyszał pukanie podbiegł do drzwi i od razu otworzył z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Zachowywał się jak dzieciak, ale miał to gdzieś.

\- Wejdź, proszę!

\- Przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale opiekunka miała problem z dojechaniem do nas.

\- Nic się nie stało.

Brunet rozglądał się, ale nigdzie nie widział brata Sama. Był troszkę zawiedziony, bo ostatnimi dniami nie widział go, a odczuwał jakąś pustkę. Nie umiał tego określić. Pamiętał ten dzień kiedy prosił Sama przez telefon, aby podał mu ten słynny przepis Deana na ciasto, chciał zrobić coś dla syna. Młody Winchester próbował mu powiedzieć, ale w końcu oddał słuchawkę samemu bratu. Castiel pamiętał jak serce mu podskoczyło i prawie upuścił telefon z dłoni kiedy usłyszał głos szatyna. Zamknął tylko oczy i wsłuchiwał się w ten delikatny, ale jak pewny głos. Nie rozumiał dlaczego nadal na niego tak nie działał Sam. Był fantastycznym facetem i również dobrym, wspaniałym, a jednak ciało Castiela samo reagowało na wszystko co związane z Deanem. I nie umiał sobie z tym poradzić.

Usiadł w salonie razem z Sammym popijając piwo i rozmawiając jak zwykle o pracy. Zauważył, że z Samem oprócz pracy nie rozmawiali zbyt dużo, jeszcze jedynie o sporcie. Ze starszym Winchesterem rozmawiał o ich rodzicach, on sam opowiedział kawałek swojego życia prywatnego, czego nie robił z Sammym. Było to dziwne, ale jakoś nie przeszkadzało mu to, że nie rozmawia na takie tematy z Winchesterem tym młodszym tylko starszym. Mieli coś co łączyło ich, tylko ich i nikogo więcej.

Sam co jakiś czas nieznacznie przysuwał się do Castiela, co nie zauważył sam mężczyzna oglądając mecz i opowiadając o dzieciach, które dziś robiły malowanki dla rodziców. Kiedy Sam zbliżył się wystarczająco złapał bruneta za brodę i pocałował go delikatnie w usta. Mężczyzna był tak zaskoczony tym co się właśnie wydarzyło, że nawet nie potrafił odwzajemnić pocałunku, choć czuł język Sama na swoich wargach. Chciał się uwolnić, ale drugi mężczyzna dość pewnie i mocno go trzymał czekając, aż Cas odwzajemni ten cholerny pocałunek. Poddał się, bo wiedział, że i tak się nie wyrwie, więc oddał pocałunek, ale nie tak wnikliwie jak to robił Winchester. W końcu brakło im tchu, a przynajmniej młodszemu mężczyźnie i odsunęli się od siebie. Castiel od razu cofnął się na bezpieczną pozycję, aby to co przed chwilą się wydarzyło nie powtórzyło się zbyt szybko i bez jego wiedzy. Sammy widział zmieszanie na twarzy bruneta, uśmiechnął się do niego krzepiąco.

\- Co jest Castiel? - zapytał.

\- Sam ja bardzo cię lubię, ale ...

\- Nie chcesz się wiązać, tak?

\- Tak i nie.

Sam zdezorientowany poprawił się na kanapie podkurczając jedną nogę i odwrócił się w stronę mężczyzny, czekając na jakieś wyjaśnienia.

\- Chce się związać, szukam kogoś z kim mógłbym założyć rodzinę i spędzić z nim całe swoje życie. Ale mam syna i musze najpierw o nim myśleć.

\- Rozumiem.

\- To on najpierw musi zaakceptować mój związek. Jeśli nie zaakceptuje mojego partnera, nie zwiążę się dopóki Joshua nie będzie szczęśliwy i pewny, że znalazł odpowiedniego drugiego tatę – Castiel uśmiechnął się przepraszająco i zbliżył się do Sama.

\- Dobrze, poznajmy się lepiej i niech Joshua pozna mnie.

\- Przepraszam, Sam – wyciągnął dłoń kładąc na policzku Winchestera.

\- Nie przepraszaj. Poznamy się lepiej i zobaczymy czy to ma sens. Czy Joshua zaakceptuje nas.

\- Dziękuję – pocałował go w drugi policzek i poprawił się na kanapie by dalej móc oglądać film w telewizji.

\- Zostaniesz na noc?

\- Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł ...

\- Tylko próbowałem – podniósł dłonie w obronnym geście.

Brunet roześmiał się i obiecał, że kiedyś na pewno zostanie jeśli Joshua zacznie patrzeć na to wszystko przychylniej jakby mieli zostać parą. Nie chce się wiązać, jeśli miało coś nie wypalić. Nie chciałby aby ktoś z nich został ze złamanym sercem. Stwierdzili oby dwoje, że to dobry plan odczekać i zobaczyć jak się to wszystko ułoży.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bety brak, więc przepraszam za jakiekolwiek błędy. Mam nadzieję, że historia choć dość szybko płynie swoim torem, ale taki był zamiar, to Wam się podoba.

 

* * *

 

 

Dean wracał od klienta kiedy przypomniał sobie, że miał zajrzeć do biblioteki publicznej i oddać książki, które Sam wypożyczył, i oczywiście był tak zapracowany, że zapomniał o nich, a teraz Dean musiał je oddać. Nawet ostatnio pokłócił się z bratem, bo nie chciał już słuchać o jego problemach z Joshua i Casem. Wcześniej cały czas mu powtarzał, aby się częściej spotykał z małym i jego ojcem razem jeśli chce, aby z tego coś wyszło. Ale naprawdę miał już dość całego gadania i próbowania pomocy, bo Sam nie radził sobie nawet w zwykłej rozmowie z chłopcem. A może chodziło o coś całkowicie innego? Dean już sam nie wiedział. Cieszył się, że Sam znalazł kogoś, ale jakiś głosik wewnętrzny podpowiadał mu, że dlaczego akurat to musiał być Cas? 

Zostawił Impalę na parkingu i skierował się do małego budynku, gdzie znajdowała się biblioteka. Od razu jak wszedł zauważył Castiela siedzącego za biurkiem. Ale było coś nie tak, bo brunet jakby mógł to by uciekł gdzie pieprz rośnie. Nad nim stał jakiś mężczyzna, który ewidentnie podrywał bruneta, a nikogo innego nie było w bibliotece, aby pomóc mężczyźnie w potrzebie. Dean uśmiechnął się szeroko i podszedł do dwójki facetów, którzy byli przy biurku. 

\- Cześć skarbie, przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale sam rozumiesz te korki w mieście.

Castiel wielkimi niebieskimi oczami spojrzał w iskierki rozbawione w zielonych oczach, przełykając ciężko ślinę. Drugi mężczyzna, który przez cały czas był wpatrzony w bruneta wyprostował się i spojrzał zdezorientowany na mężczyznę stojącego obok niego. Dean zmrużył oczy patrząc na blondyna o brązowych małych tęczówkach, które przypatrywały się uważnie od stóp do głów Winchesterowi.

\- To.... To twój partner? - spojrzał na bruneta.

Castiel nadal wpatrywał się wielkimi szeroko otwartymi oczami w szatyna nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Zaskoczył go sam fakt, że Dean właśnie stoi tutaj w bibliotece, a teraz na dodatek jeszcze udaje jego chłopaka.

\- Oczywiście. Sądziłeś, że taki przystojniak byłby sam? – skinął w stronę Casa – Spływaj stąd chłopcze.

Mężczyzna podniósł dłonie w obronnym geście i wręcz wybiegł z biblioteki podejrzewając, że chłopak tego bibliotekarza był zdolny do sprania go na kwaśne jabłko. Dean zaczął się śmiać pod nosem widząc prawie potykającego się przy wyjściu faceta.

\- Dziękuję – w końcu odzyskał głos Castiel.

\- Nie ma sprawy, jak wszedłem tutaj od razu spostrzegłem, że potrzebujesz pomocy. Zbyt dobry jesteś, musisz chyba nauczyć się rzucać wulgaryzmami Cas. Inaczej będą wchodzić ci na głowę.

Brunet uśmiechnął się czując jak nerwy go opuszczają i napięte mięśnie w końcu się rozluźniają. I wróciła znów ta sama myśl co przedtem...

\- Co tu robisz?

\- Miałem oddać za Sama książki, bo przecież Śpiąca Królewna zapomina o pewnych aspektach życia.

Mężczyzna wziął od szatyna tomiszcze Sama i w komputerze od razu znalazł młodszego Winchestera. Po chwili do biblioteki weszła młoda rudowłosa dziewczyna.

\- Przepraszam Castiel za spóźnienie, ale te korki są okropne.

Mężczyźni spojrzeli na siebie ukradkiem i buchnęli gromkim śmiechem. Dean oparł dłonie o biurko by się nie przewrócić, zaś Castiel trzymał się za brzuch i zginał się w połowie łapiąc oddech. Dziewczyna zdezorientowana wpatrywała się w dwójkę śmiejących prawie do łez mężczyzn, nie rozumiejąc co takiego powiedziała, że to było aż takie zabawne.

\- Nie wiem o co wam chodzi, ale możesz już uciekać do domu.

\- Jasne, dzięki Charlie.

Castiel kiedy w końcu się uspokoił wstał i zabrał swój płaszcz z wieszaka i wyszedł wraz z Deanem na zewnątrz.

\- Podrzucić cię do domu? Jeszcze gdzieś tu mógłby się kręcić jakiś facet, który zacznie cię molestować lub wpadnie na pomysł ciut gorszy.

\- Nie chcę zajmować ci czasu, pojadę autobusem.

\- Właśnie wracam od klientów, na dziś mam już wolne, mogę cię podwieźć, żaden problem.

Brunet uśmiechnął się i skinął głową. Ta propozycja bardzo mu się spodobała, ale nie mógł dać po sobie poznać, że każda minuta spędzona z Deanem jest dla niego jak na wagę złota. Dobrze czuł się w jego towarzystwie. Jechali w milczeniu przez większość drogi słuchając radia, które grało klasycznego rocka. Kiedy Castiel wskazał mu gdzie dokładnie mieszka, Dean zatrzymał się na podjeździe małego domku jednorodzinnego, który był dość podobny do jego, tyle, że odrobinę mniejszy. 

\- Dzięki za podwiezienie, może chcesz wejść, Joshua urwie mi głowę jak mu powiem, że podwiozłeś mnie, a nie zaprosiłem cię do środka. Ostatnio pytał się o ciebie, bo chciał pokazać swoje nowe rysunki.

Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego tak zaczął paplać, przecież nie jest ciężko zaprosić znajomego do domu. Wiedział o tym, że bardzo chciał, aby Dean wszedł do nich, aby zobaczył jak mieszkają. W sumie byłby pierwszym z Winchesterów, który byłby w domu Novaków. Może chciał jakoś zrekompensować to, że Sam go pierwszy poznał? Zaś Dean jako pierwszy będzie miał możliwość odwiedzenia ich. Nie wiedział dlaczego, a może i wiedział, ale bał się przyznać sam przed sobą dlaczego zaprasza szatyna do domu.

\- Dla Josha, zawsze – uśmiechnął się i wysiadł z samochodu.

Weszli obydwoje do domu, a z salonu wybiegł Joshua. Castiel uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej widząc swojego syna, a rogal z twarzy nie chciał mu zejść po tym co zobaczył po chwili. Joshua zamiast przywitać się z tatą, podbiegł do Winchestera i rzucając się mu w ramiona mocno przytulił jak jakaś małpiatka.

\- Dean! Dean! Dostałem sześć! Sześć z plastyki!

Winchester objął mocno chłopca uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. Przybili sobie piątkę kiedy Joshua odrobinę się odsunął od mężczyzny by spojrzeć na niego.

\- Wspaniale! Mówiłem, że jak będziesz ćwiczył to będziesz w tym co raz lepszy.

Chłopiec odwrócił głowę w stronę taty i wyciągnął dłonie by przejść do niego na ręce. Castiel ucałował syna w policzek i przeczesał mu dłonią włosy.

\- Ruby właśnie skończyła robić kolację.

\- To dobrze, idź umyj ręce i siadamy do stołu. Zjesz z nami Dean?

Winchester chciał odmówić miał zamiar tylko przywitać się z małym i wrócić do domu. Przecież jego brat umawiał się z Castielem, jakby to miało wyglądać? No dobra, może i Dean zaczął inaczej patrzeć na bruneta od jakiegoś czasu i zbyt często był w jego myślach, ale nie zmieniało to ciągle faktu, że jednak to Sammy się z nim umawiał, a nie on.

\- Dean musisz zostać, mam tyle nowych rysunków do pokazania.

\- Oczywiście zobaczę wszystkie rysunki. - uśmiechnął się puszczając małemu oczko.

Blondynek zeskoczył uradowany z rąk taty i pobiegł do łazienki by umyć przed kolacją ręce. Do korytarza weszła niska czarnowłosa dziewczyna, uśmiechając się na widok dwóch mężczyzn.

\- Witajcie, kolacja jest gotowa, ja już muszę uciekać.

\- Nie zostaniesz? - zapytał zdziwiony Novak.

\- Nie mogę, muszę jechać jeszcze do rodziców, do zobaczenia.

Wyminęła mężczyzn i machając na pożegnanie wyszła z domu.

\- Proszę, wejdź dalej, nie stój tak. - machnął dłonią wskazując szatynowi by wszedł w głąb domu. 

Weszli do niewielkiej kuchni, która łączyła się z również niewielką jadalnią. Dean zauważył zdjęcie młodej dziewczyny, która leżała na łące cała roześmiana z kwiatkiem we włosach. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie widząc szczęśliwą dziewczynę na zdjęciu.

\- To Meg? - zapytał.

Castiel wcale nie musiał się odwracać by wiedzieć o kogo pyta Dean, ale chciał zobaczyć jak mężczyzna patrzy na jego przyjaciółkę. I serce aż mu się ścisnęło widząc delikatny błąkający się uśmiech na twarzy szatyna i wpatrzone z uczuciem oczy w zdjęcie blondynki.

\- Tak, to jest Meg.

\- Piękna – szepnął podziwiając idealną twarz dziewczyny.

\- Tak, była piękną kobietą.

\- Brakuje ci jej? - zająknął się Winchester. - Przepraszam to zbyt osobiste pytanie.

Brunet położył sałatkę na stole i spojrzał na mężczyznę, który wpatrywał się ciągle w zdjęcie. Nie był zły o to, że wchodził z butami w jego życie, ale czy właśnie nie rozmawiali o swoim życiu zawsze, gdy się widzieli? Może dlatego odczuwał to co odczuwał do szatyna, bo nie udawał przy nim kogoś innego, pokazywał siebie, prawdziwego. Całe swoje życie. I miał nadzieję, że Dean robi to samo, bo przecież nie jest łatwo komuś obcemu mówić o śmierci swoich rodziców.

\- W porządku. - uśmiechnął się czule. - Tak, bardzo mi jej brakuje. Często łapie się na tym, że wyciągam telefon i chce do niej zadzwonić by zapytać się o coś, aby mi doradziła.

\- Świetnie cię rozumiem – kiwnął głową szatyn.

Castiel uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco w stronę Deana. Sądził, że Winchester nie mówi tutaj, że chciałby zadzwonić do swoich rodziców. Wyczuwał, że ten stojący przed nim mężczyzna stracił kogoś bardzo bliskiego i już chciał zapytać, ale do kuchni wszedł Joshua. Usiedli w trójkę przy stole. Przez cały wieczór rozmawiali i śmiali się przekomarzając się nawzajem. Joshua opowiadał o swoich przedmiotach, pokazywał Winchesterowi swoje nowe prace i prosił, aby je skrytykował. Castiel w końcu wygonił go do spania, bo zaczął ziewać dość często, a było już po 22. Castiel zszedł na dół dopiero, gdy Joshua usnął i ujrzał Deana w salonie oglądającego zdjęcia nad kominkiem. Były tam zdjęcia Joshuy z Castielem i samego chłopca. Były również zdjęcia Meg z Castielem i samej Meg.

\- Powinienem się zbierać, dzięki za kolację. Podziękowanie za uratowanie tyłka przed tamtym kolesiem możesz odhaczyć.

Brunet przeczesał dłonią włosy uśmiechając się pod nosem. Patrzył jak Dean zakłada skórzaną kurtkę i poprawia kołnierzyk. Obserwował uważnie jak jego smukłe palce przesuwają się po zamku kurtki. Przełknął ciężko ślinę i odwrócił wzrok drapiąc się po karku.

\- Gdybyś miał kiedykolwiek jakiś problem to daj znać.

Castiel ponownie skinął głową. Boże znowu odebrało mu głos i nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Nigdy to się nie zdarzało przy nikim innym tylko przy tym właśnie Winchesterze. Mężczyzna odwrócił się i spojrzał uważnie w niebieskie oczy.

\- Sam jest dobrym facetem, po prostu musi dorosnąć do pewnych rzeczy.

\- Wiem.

\- Tylko jeśli wiesz, że to nie to Cas, to odpuść. Znam swojego brata i jeśli się za  weźmie na coś to będzie próbował do ostatniego tchu. My Winchesterzy nigdy się nie poddajemy.

Brunet wpatrywał się intensywnie w zielone oczy nie mówiąc nic. Dean czekał na jakąś reakcję, czekał ... Właśnie, na co on w ogóle czekał? Może jednak Castiel powie, że to nie to. Czy właśnie na taką odpowiedź czekał, czując jakby miał nóż na gardle i tylko jedno słowo dzieli do zadania ostatniego ciosu? Ale mężczyzna tylko wpatrywał się w niego nie mówiąc nic, więc co mu innego pozostało.

\- Dobranoc, Cas.

\- Dobranoc Dean.

 

Sam od jakiegoś czasu zauważył, że jego brat się zmienił, częściej się uśmiechał i również często wyrywał go z zadumy i rozmyślań. Nawet ostatnio jak robił przegląd w garażu Impali usłyszał, że podśpiewuje jakąś piosenkę, co nie zdażało się mu to przez wiele lat. Cieszył się jak głupi z tej zmiany, bo od śmierci Balthazara Dean zamknął się w sobie na cztery spusty i nikomu do siebie nie pozwolił się zbliżyć oprócz Sama. Nawet zaczął co jakiś czas wieczorami wychodzić z domu, choć mówił bratu, że idzie do baru lub do kina, to miał podejrzenie, że może kogoś poznał, ale nie wypytywał się o nic, będzie chciał to sam mu powie. Czekał, aż w końcu coś się wydarzy.

Przyjechał z pracy do domu późnym wieczorem kiedy Dean kończył robić kolację.

\- Hej, co tam dobrego?

\- Pieczeń rzymska.

\- Uuuu, świetnie. Zjadłbym konia z kopytami. Jutro jadę na weekend do Castiela, więc możesz robić imprezę rodziców w domu nie będzie.

Dean zamarł na chwilę, gdy polewał pieczeń sosem. Nie powinno go to interesować przecież, Sam jest dorosły może zostawać u kogo chce na noc. Przecież z Castielem umawiali się prawie już od pół roku. Może i nie spali ze sobą i prawie w ogóle nie całowali, ale zostanie na weekend mówi samo za siebie. Rozluźnił dłoń, w której trzymał łyżkę, nie miał pojęcia dlaczego tak się zachowuje.

\- To chyba dobrze – stwierdził.

\- W sumie ja to zaproponowałem, wiesz chce się zbliżyć do Joshuy by poznać go lepiej, a i tak za tydzień wyjeżdżam na ten wyjazd służbowy i prawdopodobnie nie będzie mnie trzy miesiące, chciałbym ten weekend spędzić z nimi.

\- Bardzo dobry pomysł, powinieneś więcej czasu spędzać z Joshuą. Pamiętaj, że bardzo lubi superbohaterów, więc jak nie będziesz wiedział o czym z nim mówić rozmawiaj o nich lub o jego rysunkach. Tylko go zbytnio niechwal, bo nie uwierzy ci na słowo, jest bardzo bystry.

Sammy skinął głową zasiadając za stołem i nakładając sobie pieczeń.

\- Myślisz, że ma to przyszłość? Z Castielem dogaduję się dobrze, ale jeśli Joshua nie zaakceptuje nas ...

\- Zobaczycie, a teraz jedz.

Dean nie poznawał siebie. Zawsze wyciągał od brata jakieś nowe nowinki co u Novaków, ale teraz nie chciał słyszeć nic na ich temat. Spojrzał na swój talerz rozumiejąc, że to przez to jak Sam powiedział, że ten weekend spędzi z nimi. Będzie pierwszy raz w ich domu i jeszcze zostanie na noc. Udawał, że słucha jak Sammy zaczął mówić o jakimś dupku z działu komunikacji w ich korporacji. A jego myśli krążyły całkiem gdzie indziej. Cieszył się, że Sam znalazł sobie kogoś z kim mógłby zacząć coś budować na poważnie. Odkąd poznał bruneta od razu wiedział, że Sam trafił na porządnego faceta. Castiel był inteligentny, uczciwy, lojalny, troskliwy i uczuciowy, a również cholernie przystojny. Winchester chociaż rzadko się z nim widywał, to za każdym razem cieszył się z ich spotkań, lubił jego towarzystwo. I nie chodziło tylko o Castiela, ale i o jego syna. Dean uwielbiał spędzać czas z Joshuą, który był wspaniałym dzieckiem, właśnie o takim dziecku marzył Winchester. Właśnie o takiej rodzinie marzył. Nie wiedział co chciał przekazać mu Bóg, zabierając jego wielką miłość, którą był Balthazar, a teraz postawić na wyciągnięcie ręki idealną rodzinę dla niego, którą nie może mieć, bo przecież między nimi był Sam. Bóg nieźle kopał go w tyłek.

\- Dean? Dean, wszystko w porządku? - wyrwał go z zamyśleń głos Sama.

\- Tak, po prostu jestem zmęczony.

Młodszy Winchester skinął głową nie komentując tego i dalej ciągnął o swojej pracy, którą będzie wykonywał w innym mieście przez te trzy miesiące. Gdy skończyli jeść kolację, Sammy posprzątał i kazał położyć się bratu, bo wyglądał tragicznie. Nie wiedział co się dzieje, ale coś trapiło jego brata, chociaż wydawał się szczęśliwy ostatnio. A może coś nie poszło po jego myśli i za nim coś się zaczęło już się skończyło, tego nie wiedział.

 

Gdy Sammy wrócił z weekendu od Novaków opowiadał jak tylko widział się z Deanem wracając z pracy, co robili. Przez cały weekend grali w gry planszowe i oglądali telewizję. Wydawało się młodszemu Winchesterowi, że weekend był udany i dość przyjemny. Chociaż Joshua nie okazywał żadnego entuzjazmu przy Samie to zachowywał się odpowiednio, aby nie urazić gościa taty. Sam miał wrażenie, że Castiel też nie okazywał żadnego entuzjazmu, ale może to nerwy go zjadły, bo jednak przez całe dwa dni Sam spędził z nimi czas. Najbardziej rozczarowany był Sam, że nie spali z Castielem w jednym łóżku, brunet tłumaczył się, że nie powinni, bo w domu jest dziecko, a oni nie są jeszcze do końca pewni, co między nimi będzie. Kończyło się na niezręcznych przytulankach i pocałunkach skradzionych przez całe dwa dni, oczywiście przez Sama.

\- Męczy mnie to.

\- Musisz być cierpliwy, albo to skończ.

Jakoś o dziwo humor od razu poprawił się Deanowi.

\- Może jak wrócę z wyjazdu służbowego to postawię wszystko na jedną kartę.

\- To dobry plan.

\- Trzymaj się Dean, będziemy pod telefonem.

Winchester objął młodszego brata delikatnie uderzając dłońmi po jego plecach. Sam zasalutował i ruszył w stronę lotniska. Przed wejściem na nie odwrócił się i pomachał na pożegnanie. Dean chciał, aby wyszło Samowi, ale jakoś nieszczególnie akurat z Casem. Odpalił silnik Impali i ruszył do domu.

 

Minęły dwa tygodnie odkąd Sam poleciał do innego stanu, aby pracować nad jakąś ważną sprawą. Dean wielokrotnie łapał się na tym, że prawie dzwonił do Castiela, aby po prostu pogadać, albo się spotkać. Ale nie mógł tego zrobić, przecież ten facet umawia się z jego bratem. To wszystko było dość pojebane. Dean nie mógł oszukiwać więcej sam siebie, swoich uczuć. Od pewnego czasu sam przed sobą się przyznał, że brunet nie jest mu obojętny, a Joshue pokochał jakby był jego własnym synem. Jego ponowne rozmyślania o ich wspólnej rodzinie przerwał dzwonek telefonu. Zaskoczony, ale z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy odebrał widząc kto do niego dzwoni.

\- Hej Cas – odebrał przybierając normalny ton.

\- Witaj Dean ... Ja ... Nie wiem w sumie po co do ciebie dzwonie ... Ja ...

\- Hej, co się stało?

Nagle w oddali usłyszał sygnał karetki i ciężki oddech mężczyzny. Musiał być w szpitalu lub blisko szpitala.

\- Mieliśmy mały pożar w domu ...

\- Czy z Joshuą wszystko w porządku? A ty jesteś cały? Co się stało?

Castiel miał ochotę się rozpłakać. Nie tylko ze względu na to co się wydarzyło i nadal czuł rosnącą adrenalinę i bóle mięśni, ale na przejęcie Deana. Pierwsze zapytał się o Joshue z taką troską w głosie. Przetarł dłonią twarz, przecież tacy faceci nie istnieją.

\- Nic nam nie jest, jesteśmy na kontrolnych badaniach ... Ale ...

\- W którym jesteście szpitalu?

\- Starheide.

\- Nie ruszajcie się stamtąd, zaraz będę.

Brunet nawet nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, bo Winchester rozłączył się. Castiel naprawdę zastanawiał się po co zadzwonił do szatyna. Ale po reakcji mężczyzny cieszył się, że jednak to zrobił. Nie rozumiał dlaczego tak fantastyczny facet jest sam, przecież to żyła złota, idelany mało powiedziane. Usiadł na krzesełku w korytarzu szpitala czekając, aż jego syn wyjdzie z gabinetu lekarskiego. Zastanawiał się gdzie teraz zamieszkają przez ten okres czasu kiedy robotnicy będą musieli odnowić ich dom do stopnia zamieszkania.

Po trzech kwadransach do szpitala wszedł Winchester rozglądajać się zdenerwowany szukając Novaków. Pierwszy jednak wypatrzył go Joshua zrywając się z krzesła i biegnąc w jego stronę. Castiel również się podniósł, ale jednak szedł normalnym krokiem w stronę szatyna. Dean klęknął na jedno kolano i złapał chłopca w ramiona podnosząc się razem z nim i obejmując mocno.

\- Wszystko w porządku? Nic ci nie jest?

\- Wszystko jest dobrze – przytulił się mocno nie odrywając się od mężczyzny.

Zielonooki spojrzał na idącego bruneta i uśmiechnął się widząc, że jest cały i zdrowy z małym zadrapaniem na lewym policzku. Nawet nie zastanowił się co robi wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń łapiąc za brodę i odwracając jego głowę by spojrzeć na małe zadrapanie. Castiel czuł jak jego policzki robią się czerwone, było mu zbyt gorąco. Ale szatyn nawet na to nie zważał.

\- Co się stało? - odsunał dłoń od twarzy bruneta.

\- Wysadziło nam bezpieczniki i prawdopodobnie iskra roznieciła pożar.

\- Dużo się spaliło? - poprawił sobie chłopca na rękach i ruszył do wyjścia.

\- Na szczęście nie, ale mieszkanie w domu nie nadaje się na ten moment. Mam odłożoną pewną sumę, więc nie będzie problemu z remontem. Ale przez te góra dwa miesiące musimy wyprowadzić się z domu. Przepraszam, że do ciebie zadzwoniłem.

\- Przestań, dobrze zrobiłeś – odwrócił się by spojrzeć w niebieskie oczy.

Castiel spojrzał na Deana i uśmiechnął się w podzięce za jego słowa. Szatyn pogłaskał chłopca po głowie szepcząc coś mu do ucha, ale brunet nie słyszał co. Pogłębił uśmiech widząc jak jego syn wtula się jeszcze bardziej w Deana kiwając głową, a sam Winchester obejmuje go pewniej. Serce chciało mu wyskoczyć z piersi.

\- Zostaniecie przez ten czas u mnie.

\- Pójdziemy do motelu, nic nam nie będzie – nie mógł pozwolić na to, aby Dean był taki hojny dla nich i tak dużo dla nich zrobił.

\- Nie ma mowy. Sam by mi łeb urwał, gdyby się dowiedział, że pozwoliłem wam mieszkać w motelu. W sumie sam bym sobie urwał łeb za takie coś. Macie jakieś rzeczy przy sobie?

\- Wszystko jest w domu, kiedy straż ugasiła pożar spakowałem to co zostało, ale nie zdążyłem zabrać z nami, gdy karetka przyjechała.

\- Pojedziemy tam i zabierzemy rzeczy, a potem pojedziemy do mnie. Josh w porządku?

Chłopiec pocałował w policzek Dean i wtulił się w niego ponownie. Szatyn uśmiechnął się czule całując w czubek głowy chłopca. A Castiel czuł jak rozbija się na kawałki. Zamknął oczy i próbował wyrównać swój przyspieszony puls i uspokić oddechy. To nie działo się naprawdę. Nawet jego syn darzył sympatią Deana, może nie aż taką jak Castiel, ale darzył, a to było najważniejsze. Winchester posadził małego na tylnym siedzeniu przykrywając go kocem, który znalazł w bagażniku i skinąwszy na Castiela wsiedli do auta. Najpierw pojechali do Novaków, aby wziąć rzeczy, a potem pojechali do domu Winchesterów. Gdy dojechali na miejsce, Joshua smacznie spał i Castiel zaniósł go na rękach do środka. Dean wskazał im na górze pokój gościnny, gdzie mogli spać, nawet zaproponował pokój Sammiego, ale Cas się nie zgodził i stwierdził, że ten pokój im wystarczy. Pokazał brunetowi, gdzie jest na górze łazienka i zszedł na dół by zadzwonić do brata i poinformować go o tym co się wydarzyło. Gdy brunet odświeżony zszedł na dół Dean oddał mu telefon, aby porozmawiał z Samem. Nie chciał im przeszkadzć, więc skierował swoje cztery liery do kuchni by zrobić coś do jedzenia. Kiedy mężczyzna skończył rozmawiać wszedł do kuchni zostawiając telefon na blacie.

\- Mam ci jeszcze raz powiedzieć, że jesteś najlepszym bratem na świecie.

\- Wiem. Cas rządź się tutaj jak u siebie w domu, o nic się nie pytaj, bierz co chcesz.

To ostatnie trochę dwuznacznie zabrzmiało, ale nie przejął się tym szatyn. Casteil uśmiechnął się podziwiając sylwetkę Deana. Nie był tak wysoki jak Sam, ale był wyższy od Castiela odrobinę i dobrze zbudowany.

\- Dziękuję Dean, naprawdę.

\- Przestań. Zrobiłbyś to samo na moim miejscu. Piwo?

Odwrócił się w stronę stojącego w wejściu do kuchni bruneta. Castiel uśmiechnął się i skinął głową. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że będzie przez jakiś czas mieszkać pod jednym dachem z Winchesterem i to jeszcze z tym Winchesterem, który zaprząta jego myśli od pewnego momentu. Starał się z całych sił o nim zapomnieć, nawet robił wszystko by nie spotkać się z nim kiedy widywał się z Samem u nich w domu, dlatego zawsze prosił Sama, aby wychodzili na miasto. Kiedy był z młodszym Winchesterem i patrzył na niego słuchając jego opowieści o pracy, zawsze przed oczami widział kolor czystej zieleni i brudnych blond włosów, oraz rozsiane piegi na twarzy. A teraz mieli mieszkać razem. To nie tak miało być.

 

Przez dwa tygodnie odkąd mieszkał z Deanem, Castiel i Joshua radzili sobie jak dobre stare małżeństwo. Winchester przeważnie pracował w domu, więc odbierał chłopca ze szkoły i siedział z nim, a gdy nagle musiał gdzieś jechać do klienta to zabierał go ze sobą lub w ostateczności dzwonił do Ruby, aby została z małym. Castiel jeździł do pracy jak zawsze i od czasu do czasu pomagał w bibliotece publicznej jak wcześniej. Kiedy Castielowi udawało się skończyć pracę wcześniej to on robił obiad, a jak musiał zostać prawie do wieczora obiad spoczywał na barkach Deana. Żadnemu to nie przeszkadzało. Jedynie mieli małe obiekcje do chodzenia po domu w samych bokserkach, bo reagowali dwuznacznie na siebie, ale żaden nic nie mówił tylko czerwieniąc się jak osioł odwracali głowy i zachowywali się jakby nic się nie działo.

Brunet dzisiejszego wieczora miał zebranie w szkole, więc miał wrócić późno do domu. Dean w pierwszy dzień kiedy się przenieśli do niego dał Castielowi klucze zapasowe do domu, gdyż Sam swoje zabrał. Więc nie musiał czekać na bruneta zanim wróci, chociaż głupio było mu się przyznawać, ale często zostawał wieczorem na dole w salonie by zaczekać na mężczyznę by porozmawiać z nim chwilę za nim położy się spać.

Dean zrobił kolację dla siebie i Joshuy, później zrobił miskę popcornu i włączył pierwszą lepszą bajkę, akurat trafili na “Pioruna” i oglądali leżąc na siedząco na kanapie w salonie. Castiel przyszedł do domu dopiero przed 22. Ściągnął swój płaszcz i patrząc zdezorientowany na zegarek ścienny słysząc w oddali odłosy jakiejś bajki w telewizorze. Chciał już skarcić Deana i Joshue za oglądanie do późna, ale gdy wszedł do salonu to tylko uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha. Joshua leżał na kanapie z głową na brzuchu Deana i smacznie spał. Zaś Winchester trzymał dłoń na ramieniu chłopca, a głowę odchylił na zagłówek kanapy i pochrapywał. Brunet mało co myśląc wyciągnął telefon komórkowy i zrobił zdjęcie dwójce śpiochów, aby mieć na pamiatkę tak fantastycznego widoku. Możlwie, że już nie zobaczy go nigdy. Coś zakuło go w sercu, ale odgonił tą okropną myśl. Schował telefon do kieszeni i ostrożnie pocichu wziął syna na ręcę, aby nie obudzić ani jednego, ani drugiego. Gdy kładł Joshue do łóżka na piętrze uświadomił sobie, że właśnie taki widok jaki miał okazję zastać po przyjściu do domu chciał widzieć częściej. Chciał mieć wspaniałą rodzinę. Zszedł na dół by przykryć Winchestera kocem, ale mężczyzna zaczął się przebudzać.

\- Josh?

\- Zaniosłem go do łóżka – usiadł obok Deana.

Winchester przetarł dłonią twarz ziewając. Przeciągnął się poruszając szyją by rozprostować kręgi.

\- I jak zebranie?

\- Nudne. - wzruszył ramionami Cas.

\- Jak każde zebrania. - Dean spojrzał uważnie na bruneta. - Joshua opowiadał mi o swoich koszmarach nocnych po pożarze.

\- Ciągle ma te koszmary, czasem budzi się z krzykiem – westchnął Castiel.

\- Opowiedziałem mu o pożarze w tym domu jak zginęła moja mama.

Brunet przekręcił się w stronę Winchestera i ułożył się wygodniej na kanapie by móc słuchać co mężczyzna chce mu powiedzieć. Pamiętał jak opowiadał, że miał cztery lata jak jego i Sama mama zginęła w pożarze.

\- Nie chciałem go przestraszyć tylko uświadomić, że takie wypadki się zdarzają. Opowiedziałem mu, że byłem dość młodszy od niego kiedy nasz dom zaczął płonąć. Mój tata dał mi w ręce zwiniętego w koc Sammiego i kazał uciekać z domu.

\- Ty wyciągnąłeś Sama z płonącego domu?

Dean kiwnął głową patrząc przed siebie. Po chwili wzrok przeniósł na półkę, gdzie znajdowały się zdjęcia jego całej rodziny. Casteil nie musiał pytać, na jakie zdjęcie patrzył Dean, bo wiedział. Było tam zdjęcie Mary Winchester z małym Deanem, który całował ją w policzek, a ona z wielkim uczuciem uśmiechała się do aparatu fotograficznego.

\- Tak wyciągnąłem go. Joshua martwi się, że nie powinien zostawiać ciebie w pokoju, ale uciekł jak mu kazałeś. Powiedziałem, że spisał się na medal i powinien ciebie słuchać, bo tata ma zawsze rację. No przeważnie, ale tego nie dodałem.

Brunet wraz z Deanem zaśmiał się na tą wzmiankę.

\- Stwierdziłem, że jest dzielnym chłopcem, ba, ja to wiem, że jest. Chyba przekonałem go, że zrobił dobrze, chociaż ma obawy, iż jesteś na niego zły.

\- Ja? Przecież nie jestem. Kazałem mu uciekać, bo bałem się, że mogłoby mu się coś stać.

\- Ja to wiem, ale musisz mu to powiedzieć sam osobiście – klepnął Castiela po kolanie Dean dodając mu otuchy.

\- Często przypomina mi Meg – westchnął brunet.

Dean uśmiechnął się widząc zadumaną minę mężczyzny.

\- Jaka ona była?

\- Była wspaniała. Miała charakterek, oj miała. Ustawiłaby każdego, nawet dopiero co napotkaną osobę. Zawsze mówiła co myślała, potrafiła zgnoić mnie, ale tak to robiła, że wiedziałem, że mam podnieść się i dumnie kroczyć dalej przed siebie, a jeśli nie to dosłownie skopie mi dupe.

Castiel zaśmiał się na wspomnienie o swojej przyjaciółce. Dean uśmiechnął się kiwając głową.

\- Miała wielkie serce. Kochała całą sobą. Ale potrafiła być zawziętą suką.

Dean roześmiał się w głos, a Castiel razem z nim. Dobrze czuł się w jego towarzystwie i nie bał się opowiadać o Meg, chociaż nadal za nią tęsknił i bolało go, że jej nie ma z nim.

\- Chyba kiedyś znałem kogoś takiego – szatyn ukradkiem spojrzał na swoją obrączkę.

\- Była to dla ciebie ważna osoba?

\- Po Sammym, najważniejsza. Napijesz się piwa, bo jeśli chcesz poznać historię moje życia, to uwierz mi na trzeźwo ją nie przyjmiesz.

Brunet skinał głową i ściągnął marynarkę zostając w samej koszuli, a Winchester skierował się do kuchni by wyciągnąć z lodówki sześciopak. Nie opowiadał nikomu historii jego i Balthazara, ale chciał się podzielić nią z Castielem. I nie dlatego, aby po prostu z siebie to wyrzucić, ale aby brunet zrozumiał dlaczego nie jest z nikim i dlaczego jest takim typem człowieka jakim jest. Usiadł na kanapie podając piwo mężczyźnie. Oparł się wygodniej o poduszki i otworzył swoją butelkę. Upił parę łyków rozkoszując się chłodnym płynem. Wziął głęboki wdech i zaczął mówić.

\- Poszedłem na studia po namowie Sama. Nie chciałem go zostawiać samego. Zawsze byliśmy razem, po śmierci rodziców bardzo do siebie się zbliżyliśmy, nawet teraz to widać, że nadal mieszkamy ze sobą. Ale po długiej rozmowie, a czasem wręcz krzykach zgodziłem się i poszedłem na studia. On zamieszkał u Bobbyego.

Wziął kolejne łyki piwa i uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie studiów. Castiel popijał powoli i obserwował uważnie mężczyznę.

\- Miałem cholernego współlokatora. Boże ile razy miałem ochotę go zabić własnymi rękami, nikt mnie nie irytował tak jak Balthazar. Próbowałem nawet zmienić pokój lub samego wsółlokatora, ale nie było to możliwe.

\- Dopiero po pierwszym roku można dokonać zmiany – odezwał się Casteil.

\- Dokładnie. Musiałem się męczyć z nim przez ten pieprzony rok, ale co zrobić. Darliśmy koty ze sobą przez większość czasu. Chciałem być tym mądrzejszym i próbowałem zakopać topór wojenny, ale Balthazar był jak wrzód na dupie i robił mi ciągle na złość. - zaśmiał się w głos przypominając sobie pomysły Baltha i jego, aby wkurzyć siebie nawzajem.

Potrząsnał głową popijając piwo. Przeczesał dłonią włosy i zaczął dalej opowiadać.

\- Naprawdę się starałem, ale Balth zapraszał na imprezy do naszego pokoju ludzi nawet nie informując mnie, że jest jakaś impreza, albo wyrzucał mi ciuchy przez okno. Oczywiście nie mogłem przecież być mu dłużny, więc wyrzucałem mu buty za okno, a uwierz mi miał hopla na tym punkcie. Każde jego buty musiały być czyste i nieruszane przez nikogo innego tylko jego. Chowałem mu książki, które potrzebował na zajęcia i umaiwałem go na randki z dziewczynami, z których uciekał z krzykiem i to dosłownie.

\- Bał się kobiet? Poważnie? Pierwszy raz słyszę o kimś kto boi się kobiet.

\- Balthazar miał specyficzne upodobania i zachowania.

\- Długo sobie tak dogryzaliście? - odstawił pustą butelkę i otworzył następną podając Deanowi i otwierając sobie kolejną.

\- Kto się czubi ten się lubi – zaśmiał się Dean dziękując skinięciem za piwo – W końcu mieliśmy obydwoje tego dość i postanowiliśmy naprawdę zawiązać jakąś nić przyjaźni. Nawet nam to wychodziło i zaczeliśmy patrzeć na siebie jak na możliwość nowej dobrej znajomości dwóch kumpli na przyszłość. Tylko, że ja zacząłem na niego patrzeć trochę jeszcze inaczej, zakochałem się. Nie wiedziałem nawet kiedy, a zakochałem się jak wariat.

Castiel uśmiechnał się na widok miny mężczyzny. Dean patrzył przed siebie na wyłączony już od dawna telewizor z wyrazem zadumy na twarzy, wielkiej miłości, ale nie dokońca, bo w tym spojrzeniu kryło się coś jeszcze. Castiel wiedział, że Dean na pewno kochał Balthazara, ale to nie była już ta miłość co wtedy kiedy byli na studiach.

\- Po jednej zorganizowanej imprezie u nas w pokoju – ciągnął dalej – Nawet nie wiem jak to się stało i kto pierwszy zrobił krok, wylądowaliśmy w łóżku. Okazało się, że nie tylko ja takie uczucia kryłem w sobie. Zostaliśmy parą. Po pięciu latach w końcu odwżyłem się i poprosiłem Balthazara aby spędził ze mną resztę życia. Co dziwne on też to miał w planach.

Uniósł dłoń gdzie znajdowała się obrączka, którą dostał od Balthazara. Castiel przekręcił głowę wpatrując się w srebrną obrączkę. Widział ją od zawsze na palcu mężczyzny. Nie wiedział dlaczego ją nosił, bo nie widział by z kimkolwiek się spotykał, czy słyszał od Sama czy samego szatyna, że z kimś jest. Dean podał obrączkę brunetowi, który ją oglądał z uwagą i po chwili dostrzegł wygrawerowane słowa we wnątrz “Na zawsze, Balthazar”. Oddał Winchesterowi obrączkę nie zdawając sobie sprawy, że delikatnie musnał palcami po dłoni mężczyzny. Dean nie założył obrączki tylko bawił się nią w dłoni. Castiel nie rozumiał dlaczego nie wzieli ślubu, a może wzieli, ale nie ułożyło im się i rozwiedli, a Dean z sentymentu po prostu nosił na pamiątkę obrączkę.

\- Po zaręczynowej kolacji wracaliśmy do domu samochodem Balthazara, jechaliśmy tą samą drogą co zawsze, gdy nagle z naprzeciwka uderzył w nas pijany kierowca. Mieliśmy czołowe zderzenie. Ja wylądowałem w szpitalu, leżałem dwa tygodnie w śpiączce. Gdy się obudziłem przy moim łózku siedział zapłakany Sammy i oznajmił mi wtedy, że Balth zginał na miejscu. Ratownicy nie mogli nic zrobić z powodu zbyt poważnych obrażeń wewnętrznych.

Dean przetarł dłonią oczy i wypił do końca piwo. Castiel osupiały wpatrywał się w profil mężczyzny nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Nie spodziewał się tego. Wszystkiego, ale nie tego.

\- W tym roku mineło sześć lat od wypadku.

\- Przykro mi – szepnął.

Dean skinał tylko głową i odwrócił się by spojrzeć w niebieskie oczy. Castiel poczuł ukłucie w sercu widząc iskrzące się oczy mężczyzny.

\- Takie życie, Cas. Takie życie, które od dziecka kopie mnie po dupie.

\- Związałeś się z kimś po jego śmierci?

Dean potrząsnął głową wracając do gapienia się w wyłączony telewizor.

\- Nie spotkałem nikogo do tej pory, abym mógł go pokochać tak jak jego. My Winchesterzy kochamy na zabój.

\- Do tej pory? - Castiel nie wiedział, że powiedział to na głos, ale Dean i tak usłyszał.

Brunet nie rozumiał kogo Dean spotkał, że mógłby w końcu ułożyć sobie życie. Nagle otworzył szerzej oczy, czyżby? Nie, to nie mogło być to, za dużo sobie myśli. Dean nie mógłby się zakochać w nim, przecież co można w nim widzieć i jeszcze ma bagaż życiowy, którym jest Joshua. A taki idealny facet jak Dean co mógłby widzieć w takim facecie jak Castiel. To głupota. Winchester spojrzał uważnie, bardzo uważnie w niebieskie oczy bruneta. I walczył ze sobą by nie zbliżyć się do niego i pocałować, aby tylko pokzazać Castielowi ile on dla niego znaczy, on i Joshua. Ale nie mógł. Nie mógł zrobić tego swojemu bratu. Chociaż tak bardzo chciał poczuć te cudowne usta bruneta na swoich, a nie mówiąc już o połączeniu w szalonym tańcu ich języków. Od śmierci Balthazara do nikogo nie czuł tego co czuje do Castiela. Ale nie mógł tego okazać.

Mężczyzna siedzący przezd nim czekał z bijącym sercem jak po kolejce górskiej, na jakiś gest w jego kierunku od Winchestera. Boże jak on marzył aby w końcu pocałować, zbliżyć się do mężczyzny. Ale wszystko prysło kiedy Dean wstał z kanapy poprawiając swoją koszulkę i zbierając puste butelki z podłogi.

\- Idę spać, jestem padnięty.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał brunet z troską.

Dean ścisnął obrączkę, którą trzymał w dłoni i poczuł jakby miała mu się zaraz zapalić dłoń od środka. Kawałek srebra tak go strasznie palił, a może jego sumienie zaczęło go palić.

\- Tak, jest dobrze, mam jutro rano spotkanie z inwestorami, muszę wcześniej wstać. Branoc, Cas.

\- Dobranoc Dean, śpij dobrze.

Winchester uśmiechnął się i skierował się najpierw do kuchni by odnieść puste butelki, a potem na górę do swojego pokoju zostawiając siedzącego ciągle z walącym sercem mężczyznę na kanapie w salonie. Castiel rozmyślał czy Dean poznał kogoś innego na swojej drodze, przecież to było możliwe nie spędzali ze sobą na początku tyle czasu jak teraz. Ale miał nadzieję, że jednak szatyn czuje do niego to samo co on, ale to nie mogło się dziać przecież, nie mogli, bo między nimi jest jeszcze jedna osoba. Sam.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawno mnie tutaj nie było, ale z przyczyn osobistych. Miałam ogólnie wszystkie moje opowiadania zawiesić, ale.. Ale czasem coś skrobnę i nagle po kilku wyczerpujących nocach, dniach powstaje rozdział. Jak w tym przypadku :)   
> Bety nadal brak. Więc przepraszam za błędy.

 

Castiel, gdy skończył zajęcia w szkole pognał do biblioteki by pomóc Charlie, więc kolejnego dnia znów wrócił późno, ale nie aż tak, bo zastał Deana z Joshuą na robieniu naleśników na kolację. Przez ostatni miesiąc zauważył jak Dean unika go jak ognia. Nie wiedział dlaczego, brakowało mu rozmów z szatynem i ich przekomarzań oraz samego siedzenia w milczeniu. Przeważnie kiedy Castiel wracał z pracy Dean wychodził, albo siedział nad projektem. Castiel za każdym razem jak był blisko mężczyzny czuł narastające napięcie, które w końcu miało by ujście, ale szatyn unikał bruneta. Dlaczego to robił? Dean dobrze wiedział, dlaczego unika Castiela. To napięcie, które odczuwał wiedział dlaczego się pojawia i musiał unikać go jak tylko mógł, bo Cas był facetem, który umawia się z Samem, a Sam jest Deana bratem. Więc nie mógł zrobić kroku w stronę niebieskookiego, chociaż chęć paliła go wręcz od samego zapachu, który czuł wchodząc do łazienki po brunecie.

Castiel wszedł do kuchni i oparł się o futrynę widząc Deana robiącego z Joshuą kolację. Winchester uczył chłopca jak robić naleśniki i widać było, że świetnie się przy tym bawią, chociaż byli umorusani odrobinę mąką. Joshua podrzucił naleśnika na patelni, ale nie wyszło mu zbyt dobrze, bo połowa znalazła się po za patelnią. Dean roześmiał się szczerze odchylając głowę do tyłu, mężczyzna obserwujący ich z tyłu poczuł zawroty w głowie na ten dźwięk. Nawet nie sądził, że tak bardzo tęsknił za samym śmiechem szatyna. Winchester właśnie tłumaczył małemu jak powinno się podrzucać naleśnik i go złapać z powrotem na patelnię, kiedy chłopiec zauważył swojego tatę i krzycząc pobiegł do niego się przywitać. Dean, nie spodziewał się przybycia tak wcześnie bruneta i zaskoczony tym wszystkim, nawet nie zauważył, że jego naleśnik znalazł się na podłodze.

\- Chyba też nie jesteś w tym dobry, Dean – zauważył chłopiec.

\- Najwidoczniej – zaśmiał się sprzątając jedzenie z podłogi.

Podniósł się i spojrzał w niebieskie oczy bruneta i uśmiechnął się deliaktnie. Miał dość unikania mężczyzny, ale nie miał wyjścia, musiał się pilnować by nie zrobić czegoś głupiego.

\- Cześć Cas, kolacja prawie gotowa. Josh wyciągnij dźem z lodówki.

\- Tak jest – podbiegł do lodówki kołysząc się na boki.

Rozległ się dzwonek komórki Deana, więc Castiel podszedł do kuchni, aby przejąć obowiązki za Winchestera, by żadne naleśniki się nie przypaliły. Dean odebrał telefon i przez przypadek ocierając się ramieniem o Casa odszedł by mu nie przeszkadzać przy kuchni. Brunet czując dotyk mężczyzny na swoim ramieniu zamarł, a jego naczynia krwionośnie prawdopodobnie zapaliły się, bo czuł niemożliwe ciepło, wręcz gorąc. Zaczął hiperwentylować uświadamiając sobie, że musi się uspokoić, bo zobaczył czarne plamki przed oczami. Na szczęście opanował się i zaczął zajmować się kolacją.

\- Witam panie Stuart. Tak projekt ogrodu jest cały zrobiony, jutro go panu przywiozę. Nanieść poprawki zawsze możemy i również inne zmiany. Oczywiście.

Dean odwrócił się opierając o ścianę i wpatrywał się w bruneta, który stał do niego tyłem i robił naleśniki. Nie zwrócił uwagi, na Joshuę, który siedział przy stole i patrzył na jednego i drugiego mężczyznę uważnym wzrokiem. Od jakiegoś czasu zauważył, że obydwoje na siebie patrzyli takim specjalnym spojrzeniem. Na nikogo innego tak nie patrzyli, tylko na siebie. Nie rozumiał dlaczego tak jest, ale zauważył, że tata inaczej się zachowuje kiedy w pobliżu jest Dean i to samo dzieje się z Winchesterem. Zastanawiał się czy Dean mógłby zostać jego drugim tatą, bardzo go lubił i nie chodziło tu o to, że uczył go rysowania, szkicowania czy umiał się z nim bawić. Ale Dean był dla niego bardzo dobry i nigdy nie wyganiał go kiedy robił jakiś projekt, a nawet sam tłumaczył mu co robi, chociaż wielokrotnie tata mówił, aby zostawił w spokoju Deana, bo pracuje. Nie przeszkadzało Winchesterowi, że Joshua się mylił i często czegoś nie wiedział i dopytywał się. I najważniejsze, że nigdy go nie odtrącił i gdy przychodził do Deana, on po prostu przytulał go lub całował w czubek głowy jak tata. I podobało mu się jak mówił do niego Josh, zamiast Joshua. Pozwalał tylko jemu tak do siebie mówić. “Lubił” to za słabe słowo co czuł do Deana, on go naprawdę bardzo, ale to bardzo lubił.

\- Dozobaczenia jutro, tak dziękuję i również miłego wieczoru.

Rozłączył się i poczochrał chłopcu włosy kiedy odkładał telefon na blat kuchenny. Wychylił się by zobaczyć czy Castiel skończył już robić kolację.

\- Gotowe?

\- Tak, możemy siadać.

Castiel złapał talerz z naleśnikami i postawił na stole, a Dean wziął dzbanek z sokiem pomarańczowym i nalał chłopcu wymieniając się z nim przeróżnymi minami. Brunet uśmiechnął się tylko i usiadł na przeciwko syna.

\- Dean, lubisz mojego tatę?

Szatyn odstawił szklankę i spojrzał w niebieskie oczy chłopca. Zmarszczył brwi nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Usiadł na krześle wzruszając ramionami.

\- Tak, lubię twojego tatę.

\- A ty tato, lubisz Deana?

Castiel nie rozumiał o co chodziło małemu, że zadawał takie dziwne pytania.

\- Tak lubię.

Dean nałożył dżem na naleśnik i zwijając wgryzł się w niego uśmiechając się pod nosem.

\- Dean zostaniesz moim drugim tatą?

Winchester zaksztusił się kawałkiem, którym miał w ustach usłyszawszy pytanie chłopca. Dzięki Bogu udało mu się przełknąć i złapał szybko szklankę z sokiem przepijając jedzenie. Nie spodziewał się takiego pytania od Joshuy. Brunet za to wpatrywał się z szeroko otwartymi oczami w syna nawet nie zważając, że Dean prawie udusił się kawałkiem naleśnika.

\- Co? - odezwał się w końcu Dean.

\- Ty lubisz mojego tatę, a on ciebie. Ja też bardzo cię lubię. Mógłbyś zostać moim drugim tatą.

To się wymykało z pod kontroli. Dean spojrzał na Castiela, który nadal wpatrywał się w swojego syna, ale kiedy poczuł na sobie spojrzenie zielonych oczu, przeniósł wzrok na mężczyznę siedzącego obok niego. Dean zauważył od razu zmianę w wyrazie twarzy bruneta z zaskoczenia i niedowierzania na pełną uczucia i nadzieji jak i obawy. Castiel tak wiele chciał wyrazić tym spojrzeniem, aby Winchester wiedział, że nie tylko Joshua o tym marzy.

\- To nie takie proste – oderwał Dean wzrok od mężczyzny i spojrzał na chłopca.

\- Dlaczego? - mały przekrzywił głowę.

\- Bo widzisz ja i twój tata ... - jak miał to wytłumaczyć dziecku, które miało siedem lat.

\- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – przyszedł z pomocą brunet.

Winchester spojrzał na mężczyznę i uśmiechnął się krzywo. Chyba nie oczekiwał takiej odpowiedzi z ust Castiela, ale chciał usłyszeć coś innego. Dobrze wiedział, że i tak tego nie usłyszy, sam przecież nie mógł powiedzieć co czuje do bruneta.

\- Tak, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – uśmiechnął się do chłopca i pogłaskał go po głowie – A co myślisz o Samie?

\- On jest dziwny – stwierdził chłopiec.

\- Mnie tego nie musisz mówić – szepnął Dean tak, że tylko Cas go usłyszał uśmiechając się łagodnie – Musisz go lepiej poznać. Za jakiś czas wróci to zobaczysz, że jest świetnym gościem.

\- Tak jak ty?

\- Ja jestem jedyny w swoim rodzaju – puścił oko małemu – Ale Sam mnie dościga.

\- A tata?

\- Też jest jedynym w swoim rodzaju.

Chłopiec kiwnął głową zadowolony i zajadał się dalej swoim naleśnikiem. Dean spojrzał na swój talerz uśmiechając się miekko czując na sobie wzrok niebieskich oczu mężczyzny siedzącego obok. Nie odważył się spojrzeć na niego, nie mógł, bo gdyby zatopił się w tym błękicie Cas wyczytałby z niego wszystko jak z otwartej księgi. A nie mógł na to pozwolić. Nie mógł się zdradzić. Zrobił kolejnego naleśnika i patrząc przed siebie lub na chłopca zajadał się nie zwracając uwagi na palący wzrok bruneta.

 

Przez kolejne dwa tygodnie Dean unikał Castiela. Sobotniego dnia schował się na cały dzień w garażu, gdyż brunet miał wolne z powodu soboty, więc aby nie spędzać tego czasu w domu z nim udał się do bezpiecznego miejsca zajmując się samochodem. Jego brat miał i tak jutro przyjechać, a Castiel i Joshua również jutro mieli wrócić do siebie do domu, budowlańcy dziś mieli ostatnie dociągnięcia zrobić. Więc Novaki mogli się przeprowadzić zpowrotem do siebie. Dean nucąc jakąś piosenkę nie zauważył, że do garażu wszedł Castiel. Oparł dłoń na masce i odwrócił się prawie wpadając na mężczyznę.

\- Jezu, Cas nie skradaj się tak.

\- Przepraszam nie chciałem cię przestraszyć.

Skinął głową wymijając go i biorąc z regału ścierkę by wytrzeć dłonie ze smaru.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

\- Rutynowy przegląd, wymiana świec i oleju.

\- Pytam o ciebie – przekrzywił głowę delikatnie.

\- O mnie?

\- Siedzisz tutaj cały dzień, unikasz mnie od jakiegoś czasu.

Dean spojrzał w niebieskie oczy nie mówiąc nic.

\- Zrobiłem coś nie tak?

Winchester roześmiał się kręcąc głową we wszystkie strony. Boże jakie to wszystko było popieprzone.

\- Wszystko jest w porządku, Cas.

\- Nie wydaje mi się.

Dean uważnie przyglądał się mężczyźnie. Wiedział, że brunet nie odpuści, wpatrywał się stanowczo w zielone oczy Winchestera oddychając głęboko. Dean przeczesał dłonią włosy i jego postawa obronna, którą przybrał odkąd zobaczył Castiela w garażu, nagle prysła. Musiał to również zauważyć brunet, gdyż jego wzrok złagodniał i przekrzywił bardziej głowę w ten słodki sposób, który uwielbiał szatyn. Zwrócił uwagę, że Joshua również często tak robił, kolejna rzecz odziedziczona po ojcu.

\- Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć? - szepnął złamanym głosem.

\- Tak.

Dean zamknął oczy biorąc wdech i uniósł głowę by spojrzeć w sufit otwierając je po chwili. Wiedzał, że słowa nie oddadzą tego co on czuje do mężczyzny. Zrezygnowany spojrzał w niebieskie cudowne, wielbione przez niego oczy, które wpatrywały się w niego i nawet nie wiedział kiedy znalazł się przed brunetem wplątując dłoń w jego włosy i całując go namiętnie. Gdy Castiel poczuł na swoich wargach usta Deana jęknał z doznania tak długo oczekiwanego, że wydobył z siebie zduszony jęk rozkoszy, który został pochwycony przez Winchestera w głębszym i pewniejszym pocałunku. Całował go pewnie i przekrzywiając głowę bruneta by mieć lepszy dostęp do jego ust z siłą naparł na mężczyznę opierając go o regał w garażu, aż Castiel stracił dech w piersi, dzięki temu szatyn mógł złączyć ich języki w szalonym tańcu. Cas złapał za biodra Deana przysuwając go jeszcze bliżej, by czuć każdy skrawek jego ciała. Nogi wręcz odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa, gdy usłyszał jęk wydobywający się z ust Winchestera, gdy ich biodra otarły się o siebie. Dean prawdopodobnie wyczuł, że brunet zaraz się przewróci i objął go w talii przygryzając jego dolną wargę. Castiel czuł się jak w niebie, nigdy nikt go tak nie całował z takim uczuciem i pożądaniem. To było wręcz niemożliwe, że ktoś tak może całować. Jęknał zrozpaczony, gdy poczuł, że Dean odsuwa się od niego. Chciał go złapać dłońmi i przyciągnąć, już brakowało mu tej krótkiej bliskości, chciał go czuć ciągle. Ale Dean oddalił się na bezpieczną odległość, aby żaden z nich nie mógł dosięgnąć drugiego. Musiał przerwać pocałunek, nie mógł tego ciągnąć. Oddychał ciężko unikając wzroku bruneta, nie był gotowy spojrzeć w te niebieskie oczy nie teraz.

\- Nie mogę Cas, przepraszam.

Gdy poczuł, że jego nogi mogą jak i reszta ciała się poruszać, odwrócił się i wyszedł z garażu zostawiając Castiela oszołomionego opartego nadal o regał. Brunet rozumiał dlaczego Winchester się wycofał i wręcz go również przeklinał. Tu nie chodziło o to, że nie pragnął Castiela, bo pragnął go tak mocno jak Cas jego, ale nie mógł tego zrobić. Nie mógł tego zorobić bratu.

Castiel wrócił do domu, gdzie zastał siedzącego na kanapie Joshue oglądającego jakąś bajkę w telewizji. Chciał iść do pokoju Deana i porozmawiać z nim, ale wiedział, że to nie był dobry pomysł. Przynajmniej nie teraz i tak nie wiedział jakby miał zacząć rozmowę. Wieczór przyszedł bardyo syzbko, Castiel nawet nie zuważył kiedy Dean zszedł z góry i poszedł po Impalę i pojechał w miasto. Chciał bardzo porozmawiać z Winchesterem o tym co się wydarzyło. Ale sam nie wiedział jak miało się to odbyć i czy by nie poczekać parę dni, aby samo się to wszystko rozwiązało. Leżał w łóżku patrząc na śpiącego syna i czekał, aż Dean wróci do domu, ale usnął dopiero nad ranem, a mężczyzna i tak nie pojawił się w domu odkąd z niego wyszedł.

 

Castiel wstał dosyć wcześnie. Zapukał do pokoju Deana i wszedł nie usłyszawszy żadnego głosu, ale o dziwo nikogo tam nie było. Zszedł na dół do garażu by zobaczyć, czy Impala stoi w nim, ale garaż był pusty. Usiadł w kuchni nie rozumiejąc gdzie mógłby być Dean przez całą noc. Schował twarz w swoje dłonie i próbował się nie rozpłakać, ale nie wychodziło mu to zbyt dobrze, gdy po chwili poczuł coś mokrego na dłoniach. Nigdy nie czuł czegoś takiego jak do Winchestera, będąc przy nim rozpadał się na kawałeczki. Nikt nie odkrywał go jak Dean i nikomu nie pozwolił się tak poznawać. Usłyszał ciche dźwięki, wiec przetarł dłońmi twarz próbując ukryć swoje zaczerwienione oczy i wyczekiwał na wejście Deana, ale z góry zszedł Joshua.

\- Dean jeszcze śpi?

\- Musiał gdzieś pojechać – odchrząknął i wstał by zrobić śniadanie i dojść do siebie by mały nie zobaczył w jakim był stanie jego ojciec.

Gdy kończyli jeść śniadanie do domu wszedł Dean. Castiel nagle zerwał się z krzesła widząc mężczyznę i wpatrywał się w niego wyczekująco. Ale szatyn nawet się nie uśmiechnął, ani nie spojrzał na bruneta. Cas chciał do niego podejść i wygarnąć mu, że tak się nie robi, gdy do domu wszedł ...

\- Sam? - zdziwił się Castiel.

Jak mógł zapomnieć, że młodszy Winchester dziś wracał z Chicago. Zapomniał, dlaczego zapomniał? Odpowiedź była jasna. Spojrzał ukratkiem na Deana, który stał w korytarzu nie patrząc na nikogo tylko na swoje buty.

\- Cześć Castiel, Joshua. Co u was?

Przywitał się z Novakami i usiadł do śniadania, nie zdążył nic zjeść i był głodny jak wilk.

\- Nie dołączysz do nas? - zapytał Sam brata.

\- Muszę zadzwonić w parę miejsc, nacieszcie się sobą – nie patrząc na nikogo skierował się do swojego pokoju.

Siedzieli w trójkę przy stole. Sam opowiadał o swojej pracy w Chicago, Joshua opowiadał o swoich ocenach, a Castiel błądził myślami całkowicie, gdzie indziej. Nawet nie słyszał jak Sam mówił o nowej propozycji pracy na stałe w Chicago. Kiwał tylko głową, a jego myśli krążyły i tak wokół Winchestera, ale tego starszego.

Dean zamykając drzwi oparł się o nie i powstrzymywał łzy, które zbierały mu się do oczu. Nie będzie płakał, nie. I tak zrobił, nie płakał, nie może być słaby, musi żyć dalej bez Castiela i bez Joshuy. Nie umiał sobie poradzić z całą tą sytuacją. Leżąc w łózku wiedział, gdzie powinien się udać i co zrobić. Rozmyślał o tym już od dłuższego czasu, ale nie zmieniał swojej tradycji od dziecka, nie chodził tam, gdzie nie miał zamiaru chodzić. Aż do dziś. Zostawił kluczyki od Impali Samowi, by mógł odwieźć Novaków do domu, a sam na nogach skierował się, gdzie wcale nie zaglądał. Poszedł na cmentarz. Najpierw odwiedził grób swoich rodziców, a potem poszedł do Balthazara. Usiadł na ziemii wpatrując się w napisy na nagrobku i nawet nie wiedział kiedy zaczął płakać.

\- To jest takie popieprzone ... Zakochałem się .... Zakochałem się tak ... Że nie mogę oddychać. Nie potrafię ... - przetarł dłońmi twarz by zetrzeć łzy z policzków – Wiesz, że kiedy umarłeś ... Myślałem, że się nie pozbieram, że ... Że nie dam rady ... Udało mi się, funkcjonowałem dalej. Ale teraz ... Balth ... Jeśli oni odejdą z Samem ... Ja nie ...

Objął ramionami kolana przyciągając je do klatki piersiowej i płakał. Płakał nie powstrzymując się od tego, nie potrafił przestać, nie umiał. Serce tak mocno mu krwawiło, że wszystko jedno już mu było w tej chwili, czy ktoś go zobaczy czy nie i czy w tym momencie umrze z rozpaczy, czy też nie. Gdy się uspokoił pociągając nosem wyciągnął z kieszeni obrączkę, którą już od jakiegoś czasu nie nosił na palcu. Położył na nagrobku i przetarł załzawione oczy.

\- Castiel jest wszystkim czego chciałem w życiu. A Joshua, Boże kocham tego chłopca tak mocno, że nie wiem czy będę umiał bez nich żyć wiedząc, że mój brat jest z nimi.

Podniósł się otrzepując spodnie z trawy i patrząc ostatni raz na grób swojego byłego partnera uśmiechnął się krzywo i wyszedł z cmentarza wiedząc, że to było pożegnanie na zawsze z Balthazarem.

 

Dean siedział w garażu na masce Impali pijąc piwo i gapiąc się w to miejsce przy regale, gdzie całował się z Castielem.

\- Co tam? - spojrzał na Sama, który wszedł do garażu.

Podał mu piwo i dalej wpatrywał się tępo w regał. Młodszy Winchester oparł się o samochód i otworzył butelkę.

\- Dostałem propozycję pracy w Chicago na stałe. Lepsze zarobki, własne mieszkanie, tylko, że musiałbym się tam przenieść.

\- Świetnie – uśmiechnął się Dean.

\- Ale nie wiem czy to wypali.

\- Dlaczego? - spojrzał w końcu na brata.

\- Muszę podjąć decyzję do jutra i co najważniejsze do jutra przenieść się do Chicago.

\- U... dość szybko.

\- Chce poprosić Castiela by ze mną się przeniósł do Chicago. Jeśli mamy spróbować na poważnie to może w nowym miejscu.

Dean zamarł z butelką przy ustach. Podniósł się z maski auta i zaczął krążyć nerwowo po garażu. Przecież tego chciał, aby Sam był szczęśliwy, nie musiałby widzieć ich razem tutaj. To bardzo dobry pomysł. To dlaczego miał wrażenie, że wali mu się cały świat na głowę. Przczesał włosy dłonią i odstawił butelkę na regał. Oparł się o niego dłońmi i zwiesił głowę, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.

\- Dean!

Mężczyzna wyprostował się i odwrócił do brata, który z niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się w niego.

\- Co?

\- Nie masz obrączki! Poznałeś kogoś?! Kto to! Mów! Znam go?! Od kiedy się znacie? Widzę, że to poważne.

Dean spojrzał na swoją dłoń już od dawna nie chodził w obrączce, ale skąd miał to wiedzieć jego brat, kiedy był w innym mieście przez prawie trzy miesiące.

\- Sam.. To nic... Nieważne...

\- Jak to nie ważne, mów kto to jest.

\- To i tak nie wypali...

\- Dlaczego? - podszedł do brata.

Dean nie mógł uwierzyć, że rozmawia właśnie z nim o TYM.

\- On spotyka się z kimś .. Nic z tego nie będzie.

\- Nie wmówisz mi, że się poddajesz, bo jest zajęty. Dean! Dla byle kogo nie ściągnąłbyś obrączki i odważyłbyś się ułożyć sobie życie po Balthazarze.

\- Sam to nie ma przyszłości, on jest zajęty.

\- I co z tego! – gestykulował Sam – Powtarzałeś mi wielokrotnie, że każdy wagon można odczepić.

\- Sam! To nie ma szans!

\- Czemu! Jeśli wiesz czego chcesz! Dlaczego tego nie weźmiesz! - nawet nie wiedział dlaczego cały czas krzyczą.

\- Bo to Cas!

Sammy chciał powiedzieć, że co z tego, ale nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi od brata. Dean głęboko oddychał i z bolącym sercem wpatrywał się w zaskoczone spojrzenie młodszego Winchestera. Nie miał pojęcia jak to się stało, że w końcu z jego ust wydobyło się to co powiedział. Nie chciał by Sam wiedział o jego uczuciu do faceta, z którym on sam chciał sobie układać życie, albo przynajmniej spróbować ułożyć.

\- Jedź do Chicago Sammy, zabierz Joshue i Castiela. Bądźcie szczęśliwi.

Odwrócił się i wyszedł z garażu mając serdecznie wszystkiego dość. Chciał już nie czuć, chciał zapomnieć. Nawet wyraz twarzy oniemiałego brata, który stał nadal na środku garażu nie wiedząc co powinien zrobić. Dean padł na swoje łóżko.. Dobrze, Sam poleci do Chicago z Novakami, będzie spotykał się wyłącznie tylko z Samem, z nimi spotka się dopiero jak mu przejdzie. Bo przecież mu przejdzie, prawda? I dlaczego leży na łóżku i czuje, że to koniec świata?

 

 

 


End file.
